


Hear Me

by killingsaray



Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby’s First Sub Drop, BrattySub!Eve, Daddy!Villanelle, Eve Is Jealous, F/F, Got A Kink?, Intense Aftercare, Murder Kink, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Psycholagny, Queening, Spanking, Vibrators, Villanelle Is Taking No Shit, Wax Play, You’ll Find It Here, monogamy kink, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “Use your words like a good girl, Eve.” Villanelle purred. “Remember, we are working on our communication.”Except that was really fucking hard with Villanelle’s panties in her mouth and her orgasm rapidly approaching.ORThe one where Eve and Villanelle talk more.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543348
Comments: 241
Kudos: 988





	1. Don’t Hurt Her

* * *

_ “The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn’t said.” _

_ -Peter Drucker _

* * *

Part I

_ One month later… _

“I have to—.” Eve kissed Villanelle once more. “I have to go.”

“No.” Villanelle whined, holding her tightly and kissing her neck. 

“If I don’t go, I’ll get fired.”

“So?” Villanelle kissed her lips again. “Then you can stay home and be a kept woman.”

“Oh, is that so?” Eve laughed. “We both know that I wouldn’t last a week.”

Villanelle groaned and dramatically told Eve, “Fine. Leave me to my own devices. I will probably get up to no good, Eve. Just so you know.”

Eve shook her head, clearly amused. “Are you trying to gaslight me into calling out of work?”

Villanelle made a tching sound. “Gaslight is such an ugly term.”

Eve pulled out of Villanelle’s embrace. “I’ll only be gone a few hours.”

“Wait.” Villanelle said, fingertips reaching out for Eve. “Kiss me again.”

Eve leaned back over the bed, and pressed a quick, chaste kiss against Villanelle’s lips.

“No,” whined Villanelle, bottom lip poking out in a pout, “do it softly.” 

“Oh for the love of god.” Eve kissed her again. 

_ Softly _ . 

Pulling away, she rested her forehead against Villanelle’s, whispering, “The longer you keep me, the longer I’ll be away.”

“Be gone, bedwench.” Villanelle teased and gently pushed Eve away before nestling back into the comfort of the pillows, one arm behind her head, naked breasts peeking out from under the sheet. 

For the past month, the two of them had been fucking and talking, fighting, and more fucking to make up. Their arguments weren’t huge, which was great, considering what Eve now knew about Villanelle. Generally, it ended with Villanelle finding Eve in the house, slow-stroking her into submission after a long spank session. Other times, they wound up cuddled in bed or on the couch, with one forcing the other to talk about their feelings on a certain subject.

Dominant Villanelle was Eve’s favorite. She was kinky and commanding and made Eve hurt in all the best ways. But Clingy Villanelle ran a close second. Ever since she learned about Villanelle’s past, communication between the two women had been so much easier. They talked about everything. There were no secrets, big or small. Sometimes, it became a heated debate, but usually, Villanelle was good about trying to see things from Eve’s perspective and vice versa. 

As a result, Villanelle somehow always wanted Eve around and, at first, Eve couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t just the blonde’s way of keeping her close because Eve knew her deepest, darkest secrets. But with their newfound open communication, Eve confessed as much to Villanelle about how she felt and Villanelle made it clear that it wasn’t the case. She truly just felt  _ freer _ with Eve. She could be herself. Completely.

Be that as it may, Eve  _ had _ begun to feel a bit... caged. Not because of Clingy Villanelle, but because of Dark Villanelle. Now that she knew the blonde’s biggest secrets, Eve felt a duty to protect them. To protect Villanelle. Both from law enforcement and the pain that came from revisiting the dark memories of her past trauma. In some ways, she’d become Villanelle’s therapist in a way, but…  _ who would be Eve’s _ ?

“I love you.” Villanelle said as she watched Eve bustle around their bedroom, looking for her necessities.

“I love you too.” Eve said, triumphantly holding up her keys.

* * *

There was  _ one  _ phrase that Eve had grown to absolutely fucking loathe!

“I have to leave town for work.”

It was usually said while Eve was in a compromising position; half asleep or distracted by paperwork. 

_ This _ time it was said during the wee hours of the morning, before the sun rose, with Villanelle’s weight atop Eve’s. She had awakened Eve with the most glorious orgasm followed by an hour long kissing session before Villanelle broke the news to her, the words mumbled into dark, damp hair that clung to the soft curve of Eve’s soft neck.

Eve sighed and turned her face to watch the daylight slowly trying to break through the curtains. She narrowly missed Villanelle trying to place another kiss against her lips, leaving the blonde feeling a little rejected. Villanelle took comfort in the fact that Eve’s hand was still stroking nonsensical patterns into the skin on her back. 

“Don’t be like that, Eve.” She murmured, kissing Eve’s neck. Eve suppressed a shiver and cleared her throat. 

“How long?”

“Two days. Three, maximum.”

Eve groaned and she felt abandoned, as she always did. “You’re leaving me again.”

Villanelle slipped her arms underneath Eve's body, squeezing her tightly. She maneuvered until they were both lying on their sides, face to face, but Eve still refused to look at her. 

“ _ Regarde moi, mon petit amour _ .” 

This had been their new thing. It was yet another kink that Villanelle discovered one evening during a lovemaking session. Speaking softly in French to Eve _really_ ** _really_** did it for the brunette. 

The first time she’d done it, Eve had come so hard that she even startled herself. And when Villanelle had pulled her fingers out of Eve, the older woman had still been shaking, unable to speak. Only when Eve grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back, did Villanelle realize that she was still coming. So, she had placed Eve’s ankles over her shoulders, folded her in two and pushed four slender fingers as deep inside of Eve as they could go; pressed her thumb against Eve’s clit and watched with sick satisfaction as Eve stopped breathing for an entire thirty seconds as she came harder than she ever had before while Villanelle whispered ‘I love you’ over and over in French. And when Villanelle finally yanked her fingers away from Eve’s greedy cunt, her arm was burning and Eve looked absolutely spent.

So when Villanelle commanded —in French— that Eve look at her, the brunette begrudgingly complied, eyes wide and wet. 

“Are you going to miss me?”

Eve nodded.

“Tell me.” She kissed either of Eve’s cheeks, holding her impossibly tighter.

“I’m going to miss you.” Eve mumbled, fingers on one hand tracing the sharp line that made up Villanelle’s perfect jawline. The other was tangled in blonde hair, keeping the younger woman just as close. 

“I am going to miss you, too.” Villanelle hummed as Eve scratched at her scalp. “Are you not excited to see what I will do next?”

Eve’s breath hitched and Villanelle grinned, placing another kiss to Eve’s neck.

Eve would  _ never _ admit it out loud, but seeing the crime scene photographs of Villanelle’s creative handiwork always aroused her. She knew it was depraved, but just  _ knowing _ that Villanelle had  _ that much _ power over another human was so captivating. It was probably unhealthy, but just knowing that Villanelle could possibly do that to her made her heart race even quicker when Villanelle’s hand was around her neck during one of their play sessions. She would stare at Villanelle sometimes, wordlessly daring her to squeeze her hand just a little bit tighter, but she never did. With Eve, it seemed, Villanelle knew her limits and Eve couldn’t help but admire her restraint. 

“What  _ are _ you going to do next?”

Villanelle giggled then, playfully rolling Eve onto her back once more. “You will just have to wait and see,  _ chaton _ .”

To Villanelle, it was always interesting to know that Eve could bring out this soft side of her. Even with Anna, Villanelle could be away from her for hours or days and it didn’t leave such a hole in her heart. But, with Eve… god with Eve, sometimes it felt like she couldn’t breathe without her around. So, when she was away, Villanelle nicked a sweater or t-shirt from Eve’s wardrobe just to have Eve’s scent close. This time, she mused, she had her eye on that green zebra-print scarf that Eve had worn yesterday. 

Her head lifted as she looked around the room, trying to see where Eve had tossed it when she took it off. 

“What are you looking at?” Eve asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She returned her attention back to see Eve peering up at her.

_ How was it that Eve knew what she knew and still looked at her like she hung the moon? _

Villanelle felt the sudden urge to kiss her and never stop. 

So she did. 

* * *

“Your girlfriend is back at it again.” Elena said, kicking her feet up into her desk.

Eve froze, barely even through the door when Elena addressed her. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“You sure?” Elena removed her feet from her desk and waved Eve over. “Because she left you a little love note.”

Eve rounded Elena’s desk and handed her one of the coffees in her hand. 

“Bless you.” Elena took an immediate sip from it while pointing to a picture on her desk. 

“Jesus.” Eve said, as she took in the massacre before her. Four men were slumped over a casino table, pools of blood under each of their heads and splattered over the playing chips. Eve’s eyes scanned the pictures, landing on the final one. What appeared to be a slip of stationary from a hotel propped up against a stack of gray chips. 

_ Eve, I hope you haven’t forgotten about me _ . 

Eve’s heart fluttered, but she schooled her facial expressions. 

“What are we looking at?” Hugo came around the desk, munching loudly on an apple. “Oh, is this the chick with the hard-on for Eve?”

“Yeah. Maybe we should consider getting a protective detail for Eve.”

“Absolutely not.” Eve responded. “That’s ridiculous.”

“She knows your name, Eve. Who knows what else she knows about you.” Elena explained. 

“If she wanted to kill me, she would’ve done it already.” Eve negated. 

“At least mention it to Carolyn. See what she thinks.”

“Fine.” Eve placated them, knowing she had absolutely no intention on speaking to Carolyn about a protective detail. The less people following her, the better. The last thing she needed was a group of nosy officers spreading her personal life around the office.

She made her way to her own desk after asking Elena for copies of everything and sat in her chair. Sighing heavily, Eve said and put her head down. She was tired, unbearably horny and for fuck’s sake, she missed her girlfriend.

As if Villanelle could read her thoughts, Eve’s phone chimed with a new message. 

_ Home. Meet me at the club tonight at 8? _

Eve’s face lit up.  _ Okay _ .

The day dragged, minutes passed like hours, and all Eve could think about was that she would get to see Villanelle. When her workday ended, Eve headed home, stopping off for Indian carryout. She ate, showered, had a glass of wine and started a load of laundry that she’d been putting off. Around seven, Eve found an outfit that she deemed presentable enough for the club. She was just deciding on whether she wanted to drive or take an Uber when her phone chimed. 

_Konstantin is outside when you are ready._ _-V_

_ Well, that’s that _ , Eve thought. She locked her door and made her way to the car. Konstantin pushed off of it and opened the door, shutting it behind her. 

“How long have you known Villanelle?” Eve asked Konstantin.

“Too long.” He replied. 

“How did you two meet?”

His eyes met hers in the rearview mirror. “I saved her life. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t. She is a pain in my ass.”

Eve laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while before Konstantin surprised her. 

“She is a good girl.” He told her. “She pretends to be strong. Really she just wants love.”

The way he spoke about her, Eve could tell that he really did care about Villanelle. 

“Eve.” He said, forcing her to meet his eyes again. “Do not hurt her.”

Eve nodded. “I won’t.”

Satisfied, Konstantin turned his attention back to the road. 

When she arrived at the nondescript club, Eve walked down the stairs and gave the password. The door opened and she was ushered inside. 

Looking around, Eve watched as the patrons carried on as usual. She turned to the bar, deciding on a drink first. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and a pang of jealousy shot through her. 

Villanelle was behind the bar, arm around Nadia’s neck. The two laughed at something a customer said to them before Villanelle turned and muttered something in Nadia’s ear. Nadia, in turn, kissed Villanelle’s cheek and Villanelle hugged her neck with one arm before letting her go. 

To Eve, it looked so intimate. She didn’t like it. Villanelle looked up and spotted Eve, a beaming smile crossing her face. She rounded the bar, and all Eve could think was ‘ _ oh come  _ **_on_ ** _ ’ _ . 

In a black Bella Freud Allen tailored jacket, silver silk button up shirt, tapered tuxedo pants and Doc Marten boots, Villanelle looked amazing. Her blonde hair was down, reaching just past her shoulders and when she slid her left hand in the pocket of her pants, Eve had to remember that she was angry with the blonde. 

“ _ Bonjour mon amour _ .” She pulled Eve into an embrace that wasn’t returned. Villanelle pulled away and looked at Eve quizzically. “What is wrong?”

A million things were wrong, and all of the things that she wanted to say were swirling around her mind, but what came out of her mouth was—

“Have you fucked Nadia?”


	2. On Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW af. you’ve been warned!

Villanelle’s eyes flashed, mood changing before Eve’s eyes. “‘Hello, Villanelle. How was your trip? I missed you.’ Oh, wow, Eve, I missed you too! My trip was excellent!” The blonde mocked.

Eve looked around and sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. Villanelle watched as Eve looked incredibly out of sorts. Taking pity on her, she took Eve’s hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Hey.” She said, ducking her head to grab Eve’s attention. Eve’s senses were overstimulated by the music and people surrounding them and all she wanted was to talk to Villanelle. _Only_ Villanelle. “Come with me.” 

Villanelle led Eve through the lounges and past the double doors and down the small corridor. Just as Eve remembered it, the doors lining the hall were marked with the secrets that lie behind them. They walked past a few before Villanelle stopped and turned to her right, opening the door marked ‘ _Katoptronophilia_ ’. Looking back at Eve, Villanelle raised an eyebrow.

Hesitantly, Eve stepped inside of the pitch black room. The door slammed shut behind them both and Villanelle locked it. She felt along the wall for a switch and flipped it upwards, two dim stage lights flickered on, only lighting the center of the room. Eve looked around and the only thing she saw was… herself. Every inch of the room, including the ceilings were covered in mirrors. In the center, on either side of the lights, were two translucent, flat swing seats suspended from from the ceiling facing forward. A large white sheepskin rug covered most of the room, and what it didn’t cover was waxed bloodwood flooring. Eve looked at Villanelle.

“Katoptronophilia is a fetish for mirrors.” Villanelle explained. She placed both hands in her pockets and circled Eve like she was prey. “Now, I don’t completely understand being sexually aroused by glass, _but_ , from what I have gathered from a few friends is that it has less to do with the glass, itself, it is more about what is reflected in it.” She paused to stop behind Eve, stepping as close as humanly possible without touching her. “The thought of seeing yourself, at your most vulnerable and being able to accept all that you are is just,” Villanelle’s fingertips brushed against the soft hair along the back of Eve’s neck, “so sexy. Don’t you think?”

Eve didn’t know what to think. She turned to face Villanelle. “Nadia?”

“Yes.” Villanelle said, simply. Eve looked surprised. “I told you Eve, I will not lie to you.”

“How long ago?”

Villanelle smiled. “I didn’t mark it on my iCal, Eve.”

Eve crossed her arms. For the sake of Eve’s increasingly defensive body language, Villanelle relented. “Maybe a year ago.”

“Were you two in a relationship?”

“No.”

“Oh, so just fuck buddies, then?” Eve spat.

Villanelle turned and took a few steps towards the wall of mirrors. She looked at herself in the mirror, tilting her head to the side as if examining her own face. Her eyes closed briefly, she exhaled out of her nose and when she opened her eyes, she looked calmer. A wicked smile flashed across her face. “I missed you, Eve. Normally, that would put me in a _very_ forgiving mood, but tonight,” she looked up at the mirrors on the ceiling. Eve followed suit, finding Villanelle’s eyes in the reflection, “I have a feeling you don’t want me to be very merciful.”

Eve’s lashes fluttered. In unison, they lowered their heads, and looked at one another. Villanelle hadn’t asked a question, but she most certainly expected an answer. Deep down, if Eve was honest with herself, she would say that she wanted to be punished. She wanted to be spanked until the image of Villanelle and Nadia in bed together was burned from her mind. 

“I—.” Eve didn’t know what to say. She closed her mouth and shook her head.

“No what? I want to hear you, Eve.” Villanelle walked slowly towards her, on hand cupping her ear. “You know the rules. Tell Daddy what you want or you get nothing at all.”

 _Oh, she was in_ **_that_ ** _kind of mood?_ Eve was absolutely _thrilled_ with this development. 

The closer Villanelle was, the wetter Eve’s panties were. She had that effect on Eve and there really was no denying it. Still, if Eve didn’t give her an answer soon, god only knew what kind of torture Villanelle would think up. If Eve didn’t say anything, she might _actually_ get _nothing_. 

_Say something!_ Eve willed her mouth to open. For words to come out. And the second Villanelle was toe-to-toe with her, she blurted out, “Punish me, please.”

Villanelle’s hand shot out and yanked on the hunter green and black tie around Eve’s waist. Her top opened, not revealing much except a few slivers of olive skin. Eve’s chest rose and fell quickly. There was always an initial shock whenever they started to play. Followed quickly by excitement and suspense; Eve never knew where it would go. Villanelle’s mind was so creative and there was always something new to explore. 

The blonde’s hands went to the button in Eve’s pants, undoing it and sliding down her zipper. Then she stopped. 

“What is your safe word?”

“Nice.”

“Check in colors?”

“Green. Yellow. Red.”

“And what do they mean?”

“Go. Slow down. Stop.”

No sooner had the last word left her mouth, Villanelle’s lips collided with hers in a rough kiss. When she pulled away, Eve chased her lips for a slight moment before her eyes opened once more. She watched as Villanelle swaggered over to one of the swings, hands on the white fluff-wrapped chains and pulled herself up into it. 

“Take off your clothes.” Villanelle commanded. “Slowly.”

Eve started with her shirt, letting it slip off of her shoulders and drop to her elbows. Hands fell to her waist and the shirt slipped off, revealing Eve’s small, yet supple breasts. She felt so exposed with all of the mirrors around. But when Villanelle lifted a brow, Eve’s hands went straight to her shoes before Villanelle stopped her with a tching noise. 

“Heels stay on.”

Eve brought her hands back up to the waistband of her pants. Thumbs tucked underneath and she pushed them down until they hit her ankles. One foot at a time, Eve pulled herself out of them. 

Hunter green lace and ribbon greeted Villanelle, who admired Eve. She made a spinning motion with her finger as she used her tiptoe to push and pull herself lazily on the swing. Back and forth. Back and forth as Eve made a three-hundred-and-sixty degree turn, facing Villanelle once more. 

“On your knees.”

Eve fell to her knees, hands on her thighs, eyes on the dominant blonde. 

“Crawl.” 

Eve leaned forward and started to creep slowly over to Villanelle. 

“Not to me. Around the room.” When Eve hesitated, Villanelle demanded, “Now.” 

Turning to her left, Eve crawled on her hands and knees along the plush carpet. She had no choice but to look directly at herself in the mirrors, feeling so many things at once: anger, sadness, envy, degradation, arousal. It was a complex web of emotions. When she hit the edge of the carpet, she turned right. Crawled. Turned right again.

And the entire time, Eve could feel Villanelle’s eyes burning into her skin as she watched her in the mirrors, swinging leisurely back and forth. Back and forth. 

When Eve had completed one lap around the room and she was back where she started, Villanelle commanded her to stop.

“You don’t get to speak to me the way you did and get away with it, Eve.” She told the brunette. “Spoiled brats do not get rewarded.”

Eve said nothing. There was nothing to say. She knew she had been naughty. Needed to be punished. _Wanted_ it, actually and she knew she could do nothing but take it. 

“Come.” Villanelle said. Eve did as she was told, gaze never meeting Villanelle’s. She knew Villanelle enjoyed when she looked contrite and thoroughly scolded. At Villanelle’s combat boot-clad feet, Eve stopped. “Get up.”

As soon as she rose to her feet, Villanelle stood as well. In a swift motion, Villanelle rounded Eve, placed her palm flat against Eve’s back and bent her over the swing. She tapped the back of Eve’s thighs.

“Spread them.”

Eve spread her legs, feet shoulder-width apart. A hand tangled in her hair and yanked upwards. Hard. “Look at yourself.”

She did. And she was surprised to see that she was practically panting, completely overwhelmed by desire and apprehension. 

Voice alarmingly sweet, Villanelle murmured against Eve’s ear. “I have not even touched you yet and I bet you are already _drenched_.”

_Well… yeah. She wasn’t wrong._

Her grip on Eve’s hair tightened. “Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Eve whispered. 

Villanelle ran her fingertips from Eve’s hair to her ass, touch growing firmer the lower she went. She pulled at the hunter green ribbon on the side of Eve’s panties. The bow unfolded and Villanelle suddenly felt like a kid on Christmas morning, unwrapping the loveliest little gift. She did the same thing on the other side and watched with sheer delight as the scrap of lace and ribbon fell to the carpet. 

With absolutely no pretense, Villanelle cocked her hand back and sent it sailing through the air, landing directly against Eve’s ass with a sharp slap. Eve cried out once at the unexpected hit, and then again when Villanelle slid a single digit inside of her wet pussy. Villanelle pulled it out, spanked the opposite globe of Eve’s ass and then pushed two fingers inside of Eve. She did it over and over until Eve was practically sobbing a single word: ‘ _please_ ’.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come.” Eve begged. 

Villanelle grinned. “No.” 

She continued to alternate between spanking Eve and fingering her, giving her a reason for each hit. 

“ _That_ is for being a brat!”

_Spank._

“ _That_ is for thinking you can talk to me any way you like!”

 _Spank_. 

“ _That_ is for being a little slut!” This time, Villanelle’s hand connected with Eve’s pussy and she all but came on herself. Her legs shook and her knees were giving out. Villanelle’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. That was when Eve felt it. A hard, lengthy reminder of their last play session that left Eve unable to stand for an hour. She shuddered against Villanelle who took pity on her, dropping her sadistic façade for two seconds to kiss Eve’s cheek. 

Villanelle was still fully clothed, something that she knew Eve hated. 

_‘I feel like a whore when you keep your clothes on.’ Eve had said once._

_‘Good.’ Villanelle responded_. 

The tinkling of Villanelle’s belt being undone was almost enough to get her off right there. But it was the sound of her pants zipper that made Eve cream just a little bit more. Moments later, she felt a hard weight land against her ass. Up and down, Villanelle coated her cock in Eve’s natural lubricant, smirking when Eve couldn’t resist moaning. Little did she know, Villanelle had a night full of torture in store for her. 

Dipping inside, Villanelle fed Eve’s pussy the very tip and nothing more. Eve knew better than to push back onto it. She took what Villanelle gave her, what Villanelle felt she deserved and nothing more. Her muscles tightened, body demanding that it be given what it needed, but Eve held steadfast. As a reward, she was given another inch. And then another. 

Thirty seconds past and Eve knew she was being tested. Her eyes met Villanelle’s in the mirror and it seemed like that’s what Villanelle had been waiting for. 

“Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.” She gruffly commanded. Eve could have cried with relief when she was able to push all the way back into Villanelle’s dick, feeling every lovely inch as it filled her right hole completely. Back and forth, she rocked herself, forearms resting on the swing’s seat for leverage. It wasn’t enough though. She needed Villanelle to move. To hold onto her waist and drive her cock so deep into Eve that she couldn’t even remember her name. But she didn’t. Villanelle stood there staring at Eve in the mirror, hands in her pockets. 

“Look at how selfish you are.” Villanelle told her. “Taking everything knowing that you haven’t been a very good girl.”

“I’m sorry.” Eve cried, taking Villanelle to the hilt and wiggling her ass just hit the blonde liked. 

“You are only sorry because you are not getting what you need.” Villanelle spanked both cheeks of Eve’s ass in unison. Eve groaned. She was so close. 

_Almost there_ , Eve thought. Villanelle knew it too. She reached around and played with Eve’s clit. 

“Don’t you dare come.”

 _What_ ?! _No!_

Eve’s eyes wrenched shut. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. She was reaching that peak. Could see the top of the mountains just before her free fall. All Villanelle had to keep doing was—.

“No!” Eve said as Villanelle pulled out of her petite body. 

“Oh, yes.” Villanelle told her matter-of-factly. “Leg up.”

She helped Eve lift her right knee into the swing and then took ahold of her cock once more, plunging it into Eve’s dewy depths. She pulled out again and then slipped back in. Over and over she did it, each time feeling better than the last until she slammed into Eve one last time and then pumped her hips in abrupt jerking motions. Eve’s skin prickled, tears just behind her eyes at how _perfect_ it felt. And as she reached her euphoria, Villanelle pulled out completely. 

She was edging Eve. Closer and closer to an actual orgasm each time. Eve hated it. Rather, she hated how much she loved it because she knew just how mind blowing her orgasm would be when she would be permitted to have one. 

Villanelle continued like this for ten full minutes before making Eve switch legs. Then she did it again. Finally, she turned Eve round to face her, sitting her on the swing. She lifted Eve’s ankles into her shoulders and plunged back in. It was then that Eve found a new respect for swings. Hands on top of Eve’s, they held the fluff-wrapped chains, Villanelle swung Eve back and forth just enough so that her cock slipped almost completely out and then back inside. Head thrown back in absolutely ecstasy, Eve watched herself being edged to orgasm via the ceiling mirror. With her ankles on Villanelle’s shoulders, Eve found that Villanelle was bottoming out inside of her pussy, reaching a place neither of them knew existed. 

Until Eve’s body spasmed once. Twice. And then not again because Villanelle pushed the swing back far enough that she slid out entirely this time. Eve’s legs shook violently. 

“Breathe.” Villanelle reminded her. It was easier said than done between the gasping pants that Eve was let out. 

When she had calmed enough, the blonde assisted Eve onto the plush carpet sitting behind her. Villanelle pulled Eve’s back to rest against her front. She lifted Eve’s thighs, legs bent at the knees, spreading them. Hands slowly running down Eve’s thighs, Villanelle gazed at Eve through the mirror opposite them. She watched Eve as Eve concentrated on the movement of her hands. 

“Check in with me?” Villanelle asked, resting her cheek against Eve’s.

“Green.” Eve replied, shakily. 

“Good.” Villanelle spread Eve’s nether lips and used a single fingertip to strum against her slit, making Eve cry out. “What are you thinking about?”

“Y-you.” Eve said, body jerking. Villanelle’s hands returned to Eve’s thighs, caressing firmly.

“What about me?” Her hands drifted closer to Eve’s cunt, and she relished in the change in Eve’s breathing. Her hands deviated from their path, instead trailing up her pelvis, slowly past her stomach to cup her breasts. 

“You and Nadia.” Eve replied truthfully.

Villanelle pinched her hardened nipples. A soft noise escaped from Eve’s throat. 

“Why?”

“You two looked so comfortable together.” Eve squirmed when Villanelle’s hands made their way back down south. She cupped Eve’s pussy, sliding her middle finger inside briefly.

“Look at me.” Villanelle said. Brown met hazel in the reflection. “If you look away or close your eyes, I stop. Understand?”

Eve nodded. 

“If you come, I will be furious. Understand?”

She nodded again.

Fingers circled Eve’s clit before sliding up and down in her slick heat. When Villanelle sank her middle and ring fingers as deep inside of Eve as she could, the brunette’s mouth dropped open. 

“I like you jealous.” Villanelle murmured and started a punishing rhythm, fucking Eve the way she knew would bring her close to the edge quickly. The wet noises coming from Eve’s sopping pussy was music to Villanelle’s ears. Eve’s hand grabbed Villanelle’s wrist. “But I don’t want you jealous of Nadia. She is nothing to me.”

Villanelle bit down on Eve’s neck and watched as her eyes flickered shut for half a second before they shot open. Eve felt Villanelle smile against her neck.

“You are _everything_.”

She kissed Eve’s neck and took Eve’s shaking hands in her own, placing them on her swollen, sensitive pussy. “Show me.”

Eve used the tip of her middle and ring fingers to coat her clit with juices, making it extra sensitive to the touch. Villanelle studied her motions in the mirror. The better it felt, the quicker Eve’s fingers rubbed. With her other hand, Eve reached under her thigh, bringing it up and around to slip three fingers inside of herself. 

“Three?” Villanelle commented, nipping at her ear. “What a greedy little cunt.”

Eve moans escalated with every word that Villanelle whispered to her. She was close again, having been edged for the better part of an hour. Her body desperately needed the release. 

“Do you want to come for me?” Villanelle asked, pinching Eve’s nipples. “Hm? Do you want to come for Daddy?”

“Yes! _Yes_ , please god _yes_!” 

“Too bad.” Villanelle pulled both of Eve’s hands away from her cunt. Eve actually did sob then. Tears of frustration falling down her face. “Get dressed.”

_Surely she couldn’t be serious?_

Villanelle cocked a perfect brow. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”


	3. Deserving

Seven days. 

And every second held a new torture. Villanelle had been edging Eve all week and then denying her an orgasm each and every time. 

From the moment she got home from work, Eve was both hopeful and terrified of what Villanelle would do to her. On Monday, Eve woke up to Villanelle strumming her clit softly in tune to the rain beating against her window pane, whispering French sweet nothings into her ear.

Tuesday and Wednesday were Eve’s biggest tests. Villanelle ate Eve out until her jaw hurt, fingers so deep inside that Eve could have sworn she brushed her cervix. 

Thursday, Villanelle had Eve on all fours on the living room floor, fucking her ruthlessly while a taunting compilation of hot women having orgasms played on the television screen. 

Friday and Saturday weren’t so bad. Villanelle had found Eve hiding from her. Once in the laundry room and once in Eve’s home office. Each time, Villanelle sat mere feet away, watching as Eve spread her legs and tried to get herself off, delighting in the way her legs shook. The strangest thing on those days, to Villanelle at least, was that Eve had actually begun to stop herself from orgasming without Villanelle even prompting her. She’d even gone so far as to ask Villanelle to whisper filthy things into her ear. There were one or two close calls when ‘Daddy’s whore’ and ‘good little slut’ slipped from Villanelle’s lips, but both times, Eve caught herself and pulled her fingers away just in time.

That was when Villanelle decided enough was enough. 

Sunday was the worst. Villanelle didn't touch her all day. Had barely said more than a few words to her until tea time. Eve was in the kitchen making a quick meal for both of them when she felt Villanelle behind her. She boxed Eve in, hands on either side of the counter. The blonde nuzzled her nose into Eve’s hair and neck, loving how she practically vibrated against her. Turning her around, Villanelle undid a silk robe and revealed her naked body to Eve.

“On your knees.”

Eve ate her out, Villanelle’s hand in her hair, guiding her motions. Villanelle let Eve bring her to orgasm, kissed her soundly and then asked what was for dinner. 

“Takeout.” Because the food had burnt. 

It wasn’t until Sunday night after they’d both showered and completed their nighttime routines, did Villanelle  _ finally _ touch her.

Eve sat at her desk in her home office, brushing through her wet hair and trying to respond to emails when she felt Villanelle’s presence. 

“Eve?”

“Hm?” She responded, fingers clicking away at the keyboard. 

“Do you have time for me?”

Eve sent an email to Elena and then turned around in her chair. Behind her black frames, Eve’s eyes bulged. Villanelle stood in the archway of her office in a red satin camisole and a matching pair of the teensiest shorts Eve had ever seen. Her mouth suddenly ran dry. 

“Of course.”

Villanelle crooked a finger at Eve. She held out her hand to take Eve’s when she got up and crossed the room. Leading Eve into the bedroom, she looked back to see Eve’s reaction to what she’d done. Eve’s eyes took in the room lit only by candles. Rose petals were tossed around the floor and bed. Squinting, Eve could just make out two objects in the center of the bed: a hitachi wand and something else she couldn’t quite see. 

Ever so slightly, she tried to pull her hand out of Villanelle’s grasp, desperately wanting to run back to the safety of her office. But Villanelle gave her a reassuring smile, pulling her further into the room. 

“Don’t be like that, Eve.” Villanelle told her, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“You want to torture me.” Eve pouted. Villanelle kissed her temple. 

“Not tonight.” Villanelle leaned down to kiss Eve softly. It was different from all of the rough, needy kisses she’d received in the last few days. This one was tender and filled with a million promises all at once. 

“Arms up.” Eve complied and Villanelle’s hands gripped the bottom of Eve’s tank top, pulled upwards. Before her fingers could touch the waistband of Eve’s pants, the brunette’s hands slipped underneath Villanelle's camisole. Brown orbs met hazel ones and Villanelle knew what Eve was silently asking for: equality. So, with a soft smile, Villanelle lifted her arms and allowed Eve to pull the satin material from her body. She finished what she started, slipping Eve’s loose pants off of her hips, watching as they dropped to the floor and Eve stepped out of them. 

Villanelle was next, allowing Eve to shimmy her satin shorts over her ass and down, leaving them both completely vulnerable under the gaze of the other. 

“Wow.” Villanelle said, pushing Eve’s hair behind either of her ears. “Beautiful.”

“I know you are but what am I?” Eve countered. Villanelle giggled — _ actually giggled _ — and Eve’s heart soared. Eve rose on her tiptoes to kiss Villanelle, firmly this time, hands finding purchase on her waist. As Villanelle’s tongue slid inside Eve’s mouth with ease, she pivoted and walked Eve backwards to the bed. They fell onto it, kisses never stopping, and Villanelle ran her hands over Eve’s breasts. She squeezed firmly, loving the way Eve’s back arched, pushing her breasts further into Villanelle’s touch. Mouth replacing her hands, Villanelle took Eve’s hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking softly. Eve groaned, fingers on one hand tangling into blonde hair, and the others gripping at the soft white sheets. Villanelle switched breasts, lavishing the other with the same attention while simultaneously working Eve into a frenzy. She was still on edge, pent up sexual frustration for  _ literally days _ , every inch of Eve’s body was on fire.

Villanelle’s kisses moved down Eve’s body, a few nips at soft skin every here and there. By the time she slid between Eve’s thighs, Eve was practically vibrating with excitement. And when her mouth finally connected with Eve’s wet center, Villanelle couldn’t have quieted Eve if she wanted to. Eve’s verbal cues were louder than normal and her body language was all Villanelle needed to know that she  _ needed _ this. She  _ needed _ Villanelle. 

Feet planted firmly on the mattress, Eve’s hips rolled, pressing her pussy firmly against Villanelle’s probing tongue. Despite how close she had been to orgasm all week, for the life of her, Eve couldn’t even feel a single wave of euphoria form in her belly. She was concentrating so hard on trying to feel it, that she was literally pushing it away.

“Fuck.” She whined and pulled away from Villanelle’s perfect mouth. 

“No.” Villanelle groused. 

Eve pulled herself up to lean against the pillows, arms crossed over her chest and knees pressed together. “I think you broke it.”

A pitying chuckle escaped Villanelle and she reached for Eve. “I did not break it.”

“How do you know?”

Villanelle grabbed Eve’s ankles, pulled her down the bed and lifted Eve’s legs, knees bent against her chest, holding them there with one hand. Without warning, Villanelle plunged two fingers deep inside of Eve, working them in and out before she added a third digit. Eve’s toes curled, her pussy clenched and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“I just know.” Villanelle fucked her, deep and slow, reminding Eve just how good it could feel. “Your problem, Eve, is that you are always in your head. About everything.” She bent forward to kiss Eve, rhythm never faltering. “Deep inside,” she pressed forward, reaching uncharted depths, “you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but that doesn’t stop you from wanting me to be the bad guy.” She released Eve’s legs, confident that the brunette would hold them up on her own. Villanelle smiled when she did and pressed a hand to Eve’s throat. Her fingers clasped around the sides, squeezing just enough to cut off a sliver of Eve’s air supply. Eve cried out and clenched tightly around Villanelle’s fingers.

The first squeeze would make her breaths come quicker, in shorter puffs. The second round of applied pressure, as Villanelle knew all too well, would make her just shy of lightheaded, but would heighten her orgasm. The problem was that Eve wanted Villanelle to squeeze a third time. As if she wanted to remind herself just how evil Villanelle could be. 

_ As if she wanted to punish herself.  _

Because if Villanelle squeezed for a third time, that was it. Eve would see spots, as if she’d witnessed a flash of light and then she wouldn’t see anything at all. But Villanelle could never do that to Eve. And it wasn’t because she loved Eve —at least, not completely. It was because Eve had a soul. And so often did Villanelle find herself if the company of so many beings that were completely soulless. 

Eve was different. But she was beginning to see that there was something just beyond the surface. And if she scratched just hard enough, maybe she could finally see where Eve’s insecurity stemmed from. Maybe she could finally see why Eve was attracted to someone as dark as Villanelle. 

That was the reason for the week of tests. Villanelle had tested Eve’s limits to see how far she would let Villanelle go. A small part of Villanelle was hoping Eve would surprise her and take what she wanted. She’d seen a small glimpse of Eve’s fury when she’d asked Villanelle about Nadia.  _ Was there more? Or was she simply looking for a reason to let Villanelle punish her? _ As far as Villanelle could tell, it was the latter because despite all of the attempts to break Eve down to her rawest emotions, the brunette only seemed to want more punishment. Begged for it, even. 

“Harder.” Eve demanded, a look in her eyes that the blond hand never seen before. Villanelle wasn’t sure if she meant the hand around her neck or the hand between her thighs. Either way, Villanelle couldn’t do it. 

“Oh no. I have other plans for you.” She promised Eve, pulling her fingers out and reaching for the first toy. In her sex-induced haze, Eve had forgotten about them until Villanelle held up the black, double-sided dildo. It was thick and long but Eve’s sopping pussy had no problem taking the first few inches. Villanelle slid her right leg over Eve’s and her left on under. Eve lifted herself onto her forearms and watched with increasing arousal as Villanelle took the other end inside of her own body, groaning sensually. She shifted forward, making the dildo hit a new angle inside of both of them. But she kept scooting forward until both of them were filled and their pussies were flush against one another. 

It was  _ incredible _ ; unlike anything Eve had ever felt. 

Bracing themselves on their palms, the two moved in sync, pulling away before reconnecting their bodies.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Villanelle moaned as they pulled apart and slammed back into each other again, wet clits brushing together.

“You feel better.” Eve groaned. 

Their pace quickened, each woman suddenly competing to get the other one off first. Eve played dirty, sucking a thumb into her mouth before pressing it to Villanelle’s clot and strumming rapidly. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Villanelle cried, head lolling back. She moved in kind, using one of her thumbs to stroke Eve’s clit. 

“I’m so close.” Eve whispered. There was just something she needed. 

And Villanelle knew it. Because she needed it too. She picked up the hitachi wand, switched it on its highest vibration and put just between their bodies.

“Come for me.” Villanelle chanted over and over.

“Fuck!” Eve choked out. Villanelle was just as close. They’d given up on pulling away. Instead, the circled their hips to keep the dildo that connected them in motion, all the while letting their clits be tortured deliciously by the vibrating wand. 

“I’m co—! Fuck fuck fuck!” Eve yelled and Villanelle knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Neither of them would. 

And neither of them did. 

They came together. And Eve saw the stars that she’d been desperately wishing to see for  _ days _ . The stars that only Villanelle could make her see.

Villanelle didn’t stop. She moved the hitachi wand round and round in tight, small circles and it only took forty whole seconds for them to both come again. 

“See?” Villanelle cooed. “I just want to make you feel good.”

When they’d finally exhausted themselves, the sun was rising and Eve had already decided to call in sick to work. The sun was fully in the sky and Villanelle was gently caressing Eve’s back. They were face to face, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Eve’s eyes were closed and she was slowly drifting off to sleep. 

“Beautiful.” Villanelle whispered, eyes tracing the lines of Eve’s face. Eve’s eyes flickered open. “I want you to know. You can talk  _ to _ me without talking  _ at _ me, Eve.” 

Eve didn’t say anything, but she brought her hand up and cupped Villanelle’s face. 

“I did not love Nadia. I was never in love with her.” Villanelle assured her. “And I will not fire her, but I will put boundaries in place. Okay?”

Eve nodded and cleared the sleep her throat. “Okay.”

“And you and I will work on our communication, yes?”

Eve nodded again.

“Good.” Villanelle craned her neck forward and pressed a soft kiss to Eve’s lips. “I love you and I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you. You deserve everything good.”

A knot formed in Eve’s throat and her eyes watered. Excusing herself to the bathroom, Evepulled a sheet around her and left the room. Villanelle turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, sighing. She heard the toilet flush, and the sink cut on. Then she heard the shower start up. She hopped out of bed and trekked, naked, down the hallway to the bathroom. She opened the door, ready to tell Eve they would conserve energy if they showered together. 

Until she saw Eve crumpled on the floor, tears streaming down her face and her entire body shaking. 

“Eve!” Villanelle ran to her side, dropping to her knees and pulling the older woman up to her chest. “What happened?”

“I can’t stop crying. I don’t even know why it started.” Eve sobbed, her body wracked with emotion. “What is happening?!” She yelled to the high heavens. 

“Oh, sweet Eve.” Villanelle said, stroking Eve’s hair softly, “This is a sub drop.”


	4. Baby’s First Sub Drop, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for marissa [chokingeve]. because baby needed a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a lot to unpack, so here’s part one of that. angsty but soft.

Eve’s first sub drop.

The concept had always been a reality for Villanelle. She was prepared for it, should it ever come. Truthfully, she felt like she had failed Eve by not telling her that such a thing could happen. They’d fallen so quickly into this relationship, and Eve had trusted Villanelle the entire way. And Villanelle hadn’t been lax with her aftercare in any way shape or form. After they ended a scene, she made sure to love on Eve as much as humanly possible. Eve had felt safe afterward, wrapped in Villanelle’s arms, arnica cream cooling any stinging from being spanked.

But this had become something so much more. Their feelings for one another had evolved. Feelings that Villanelle hadn’t really been sure she’d ever felt before Eve. And she was certainly not the best at navigating them most times. She went with the flow, her emotions choosing her actions, but that was exactly where she messed up. Her anger with Eve for speaking to her so rudely about Nadia had let her edge Eve for an entire week, much longer than Villanelle had ever edged anyone before. And she certainly wanted to know Eve’s limits, but the older woman just… took it. Begged for it. 

For Eve, she felt things too intensely. Anything that had to do with Villanelle was too intense. But she trusted Villanelle’s decisions. And she had become conditioned to believe that Villanelle would give her what she deserved. When she was good, she got a reward, and when she was bad, she got punished. 

Except… she hadn’t purposefully been bad when she asked about Nadia.  _ Or had she? _ She had needed to know what was going on and she had thought the best way to find out was to just ask. Sure, her approach was a bit blunt, but Villanelle hadn’t liked that and a part of Eve knew she wouldn’t. So… punishment it was. And by Friday, when Eve was edging her damn self, she realized it was because she believed it was what she deserved.

But then, Villanelle flipped a switch and was suddenly so fucking soft. She had been so gentle with Eve. Kissing her. Caressing her. Telling her that Nadia meant nothing and that Eve meant everything.

_ Why couldn’t she have just said so before all of this? Why did Eve have to be punished for a whole week for acting out when all she really needed was some reassurance?  _

That’s when her brain flooded with question after question: _ if Villanelle loved her, why did she punish her? Why did Eve enjoy being punished so much? Did Eve not love herself if she allowed this? Why did she feel so bad but at the same time feeling like she deserved it? _

It was all too much. And suddenly Eve was lying on her bathroom floor, sobbing like a goddamned child. Villanelle had come in and helped her up. Cooed at her like she was this fragile little being. And it only made Eve cry more. She wasn’t sad or weak. 

She was overwhelmed.

So, Villanelle washed her hair and her body for her as she stared at the white tile and steaming water cascaded down their bodies. The blonde dried her off, lotioned her down and helped her slip into some comfy clothes

_ “You deserve everything good.” _ Villanelle had said. But Eve didn’t feel that way. She was lying to everyone in her life. Carolyn, Elena, Bill. She had covered up multiple murders, and  _ fucking _ the woman responsible for them. And for every lie she told, she had to tell another to cover it up. 

_ When would it end?  _ **_How_ ** _ would it end? _ Probably with Eve in a jail cell or dead and she couldn’t even guess what Villanelle’s fate would be. 

Still, that didn’t stop her from  _ wanting _ Villanelle.  _ Needing _ her, at times. Villanelle made her feel good. Even when she was being punished. Especially when she was being punished and that was where Eve’s confusion lay. How could she get that without feeling like she was a horrible person for wanting it?

She had  _ so many questions _ . And it seemed the only person with the answers was Villanelle.

_ “You and I will work on our communication, yes?” _ Villanelle had suggested. So, Eve would put forth the effort because really there was no other option. She couldn’t keep on feeling this way. Living in a sub drop for the last two hours had already taken such a toll on her spirit. 

“I don’t think I deserve good things.” Eve murmured. They were snuggled in bed, drowning in oversized clothes and hot, heavy duvets. Villanelle hadn’t stopped rubbing her back or caressing her face in almost thirty minutes and it would be a lie if Eve said she didn’t feel absolutely at home at that moment. 

She felt small. Safe. Warm. Comforted. 

Like a womb. 

_ Well, that’s a mommy issue that a therapist needs to unpack _ , Eve thought. 

“Why do you say that?” Villanelle wondered, gently scratching at Eve’s scalp just the way she liked. 

“I’m not a good person.”

“You are better than me.”

“That’s not saying much. You literally kill people for a living.”

Villanelle didn’t take offense to what Eve said. It was the truth. She smiled into Eve’s hair and pulled away slightly to look at her. 

“Talk to me. I am a good listener.”

Eve inhaled deeply and exhaled as she propped herself up with her forearm, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She barreled through an explanation of how she felt like a bad person because of all of the lies and deceit.

“...and is all of that going to be worth it or will you find someone younger and more… I don’t know… knowledgeable about all of this? Then, where does that leave me? Dead, probably.” Eve sighed five minutes later. Villanelle’s brows were lifted and she blinked as if she was trying to process everything Eve had just said. 

“Do you think I would kill you, Eve.”

Eve shrugged. “Maybe. If it came down to it.”

Villanelle smiled. “And you would kill me if it came down to it.”

“I don’t—.” Eve stopped herself because when she really thought about it, she probably could. Everyone was capable of murder under the right circumstances. The only difference with Villanelle was that her circumstances usually revolved around payment and a confined space between her and some sick person. “Maybe.”

“See? We are not so different after all.” Villanelle replied. “I think that is why you started to punish yourself on Friday and Saturday.”

Eve readjusted her hand to keep it from falling asleep. “Why is that oddly comforting but also unnerving?”

“Because you are finally realizing that you have a bit of that same darkness that I have. It is scary to understand at first. You may even have to mourn the death of who you thought you were. It takes time. A process.” Villanelle explained and brushed a bit of hair out of Eve’s face. “Like the stages of grief.”

_ Denial _ ,  _ check _ .  _ Anger _ ,  _ check _ .  _ Bargaining _ ,  _ ehh _ .  _ Depression _ ,  **_clearly_ ** , mused Eve. 

All that was really left was acceptance. She’d have to work on that one a little more. 

“In the meantime,” Villanelle finished, “who would you tell if you could?”

“Tell what?”

“About me. You. Us.” She wiggled a finger in the small distance between them. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Bill, maybe. He might freak out though.” Eve smiled when she thought of Bill’s reaction. “Elena would be funny since she already thinks you're my girlfriend.”

“Am I not?”

“Well, yes,  _ you _ are, but she doesn’t know that you are…  _ you _ .”

“Ah,” Villanelle deciphered, “she just thinks that assassin me has a thing for you.”

“Well, after your little love note, she couldn’t think much else.”

Villanelle grinned and pulled Eve close again. “Did you like my note?”

“Yes.”

“Did it make you feel special?” Villanelle asked, kissing Eve’s neck softly. The brunette’s eyes closed on their own and she lifted her head to give Villanelle better access. 

“Yes.”

“Good, because you are.” She sucked on Eve’s pulse point and smiled when Eve threw a leg over her to pull her impossibly closer. Villanelle pulled away and looked at Eve in her eyes. “Thank you for talking to me about how you are feeling.”

“Thank you for listening. But, you didn’t tell me how  _ you _ are feeling.” Eve said, fingertip of her pointer finger sliding down the curve of Villanelle’s nose.

“Are you even sure I have feelings?” Villanelle teased. 

“I think you do. You just don’t know what to call them.”

Well, she had a point. She could mimic the expressions and body language but the only emotion that Villanelle had ever truly _ known _ was anger. Until she met Eve. Now she knew love and regret as well. Love for Eve. And regret for using her anger against Eve.

“I think I should apologize to you.”

“What for?”

“Your punishment is supposed to be enjoyable even if you know you’re being punished. I think I was angry with you for speaking to me so rudely and I took it out on you, but it went too far. I am sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

Villanelle sighed and kissed Eve. “We still have a lot to talk about.” 

Eve nodded and kissed her girlfriend again.

“And you promised we would work on our communication.”

Eve nodded again. “I did.”

Villanelle smiled and kissed her once more, clearly pleased. 

“Now you have to make a promise to me.” Eve held up her pinkie finger and Villanelle followed suit. “Do you promise not to punish me when you are angry?”

“I promise.” They linked pinkies. “I love you, Eve. I won’t leave you for someone younger. I do not see anybody else now that you are here.”

It wasn’t the end. There was so much shit that they still had to sift through. But it felt like a good start. 


	5. Baby’s First Sub-Drop Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there is one kink in here that absolutely revolts me, but it was a highly requested one: toe-sucking. so, enjoy, you cute little pervs (not judging, I just HATE feet).

Two weeks after Eve’s near-depressive episode, Villanelle had sent flowers to her work.

_ Thinking of you. _

She made sure she had a balanced lunch packed and ready before she left the house. Texted her through the day to see how she was doing. She’d even had Konstantin shuttle her to and fro.

It was Tuesday evening when Eve slowly started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Konstantin had been ordered to drop Eve off at Villanelle flat. He handed her a tiny set of keys. 

“Don’t lose them.” He told her before he reopened his car door. Eve nodded and made her way into the building. 

_ Eve, your favorite wine is in the fridge. Shower, relax, unwind. There is a gift on the bed for you. Put it on. I will be home soon. -V _

That was the message Eve had received nearly mere moments after she’d reached the first landing. Once inside, the flat, Eve dropped the keys onto a welcome table and her bag slipped from her arm into the floor. Crossing the room to the enormous bed, Eve smiled. There was a beautiful black and white halter dress laid flat. Beside it, we’re a pair of heels that Eve knew she’d had to break in before she went anywhere in them. Two matte black gift boxes sat beside the ensemble, one larger than the other. She opened the first: a gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet that made her eyes widen. But it was the second gift that made her moan in satisfaction. It was a medium-sized glass bottle labeled  _ La Villanelle _ . Eve took it out of the box and sprayed a little in the air, curling her wrist around it before bringing it to her nose. 

_ Fuck _ . 

With notes of bergamot and hibiscus layered overtop a shea oil and sandalwood base, the perfume was decadent as fuck. Eve wanted to spray it in the bedsheets and fuck herself to thoughts of Villanelle bending her over the nearest surface.

So she would. Maybe a rush of endorphins and oxytocin would help her feel a little better before Villanelle whisked her off to whatever adventure she had planned.

But first, a shower. 

She shed her clothes and walked naked to the kitchenette, opening the vintage icebox and pulling out the bottle of wine. Eve poured herself a glass and sipped it, eyes closing. 

“Oh, that’s the good stuff.”

And honestly, she should have known better than to expect anything but the best from Villanelle. To the bathroom she went, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. On the sink was a neatly arranged towel, body cloth, and loofah. Eve smiled at Villanelle’s thoughtfulness before she slipped inside the waterfall shower, shutting the foggy glass behind her. 

As she relaxed under the hot spray of water, Eve realized just how sensitive her body was. She rolled her shoulders, feeling every muscle and tendon ache. And despite the scalding water, when Eve ran the sudsy loofah across her chest, her nipples tightened into hardened points and internal muscles clenched at the sensation. It had been three days since the last time she and Villanelle made love, and she was feeling the effects. 

Sure, Villanelle had touched her since then: held her close in bed, kissed her cheeks and forehead softly when leaving for work, squeezing her hand or linking their fingers together briefly as they passed one another in the kitchen. Soft, sweet touches that Eve appreciated. But those soft touches had unknowingly worked her into a frenzy the last few days. She needed to feel closer to Villanelle. To be inside of her. To be completely taken by the young blonde. 

Once out of the shower, Eve gave herself goosebumps as she lotioned her body with a soft scented moisturizer on Villanelle’s dresser. She slipped into the dress and heels, keenly aware that Villanelle had not bought any panties.

Maybe she had plans for Eve tonight. That made the brunette’s excitement skyrocket until she could feel her heart beating between her thighs.

Looking at herself in the tri-fold mirror across from Villanelle’s bed, Eve tilted her head to the left and pulled her hair from its elastic prison. She really did look amazing. Villanelle’s taste was unmatched. She pivoted a bit to see what it looked like from the back. Her hands roamed up her body, staring at her ass and working their way round to her waist, up over her breasts and to her neck. Snug as it was, Eve found no trouble sliding it up her thighs. Still looking at herself in the mirror, she took a few steps back, watching as the muscles in her calves and thighs flexed with every step until she hit the bed. She pulled herself up and onto it, scooting back just enough until she was in the center. Her legs spread and the natural light from the window glinted against the wet apex of her thighs.

_ Wider _ . She imagined Villanelle’s voice saying. So, Eve let her knees separate even further apart. One hand on her breast, squeezing just enough to feel good but not enough to crumple the soft material. Her other hand snaked its way down her body until it reached her pussy. Villanelle would tease her, work her into a squirming, sobbing mess, and Eve loved it. But at that moment, all she could think was  _ now, now, now _ . 

So she sank three fingers as deep inside of herself as she could and cried out at the sheer pleasure of it all. Working her fingers in and out, Eve knew she wouldn’t last very long. At least, not the first time.

A low whistle from the corner of the room drew Eve’s attention. She turned her head ever so slightly to see Villanelle in a dress that fit her body perfectly, leaning against the black railing, left ankle crossed over the right and her arms folded across her chest. “A girl could get used to coming home to this.”

The hand that had been squeezing her tits, reached out across the bed weakly. Villanelle pointed at herself in question and Eve tried as hard as she could to nod before her fingers slipped out and turned their attention to her clit. 

Firm, quick circles. 

Round and round, to the rhythm of Villanelle’s heels clicking against the floor. 

Closer and closer.

And the moment she heard them stop, she pushed her adept digits back inside.

“Eve,” tsked Villanelle, rounding the bed and standing at the foot of it, “this is a Liliana Rizzari throw.” She pressed one knee into the mattress, followed by the other and crawled forward until she knelt between Eve’s legs. “We don’t want your heels to snag it, now, do we?”

Eve, in a lust-ridden haze, shook her head once and groaned when Villanelle removed her hand from her cunt. She slid her hands under Eve’s knees and pushed her legs upwards, effectively pulling her heels from the duvet. She took in Eve’s spread thighs, wet pussy and amazing body in the dress she’d picked out. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Eve didn’t have a moment to respond before Villanelle’s head descended between her thighs and her tongue connected with Eve’s cunt. “ _ Villanelle _ .” She moaned, her hands immediately gravitating to tangle in blonde hair. Her legs spread wider on their own accord and she could feel Villanelle grin into her pussy before she parted her lips wide and left open-mouthed French kisses against Eve’s core. Eve’s eyes closed, her back arched and she could feel her legs start to tremble. 

_ No _ , she thought and she said so aloud. “I don’t want to come yet.” She cried, but it was no use. No sooner had Villanelle pursed her lips and sucked Eve’s clit, head bobbing up and down, Eve was gone. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she rolled her hips upward, getting as much friction as she could before calling out Villanelle’s name. Villanelle lapped up every drop of Eve’s nectar, chuckling softly at the way her body jerked with each aftershock. She took the hint that the brunette was becoming too sensitive when Eve whined and tried to pull away from her mouth.

“What the fuck was that?” Eve asked in between deep gulps of air. 

Villanelle smiled and raised back up onto her knees. She began unlatching each of Eve’s shoes at the ankle and pulled them off. “I think we have finally found the one kink we have in common.”

Confusion was written all over Eve’s face. 

Villanelle lifted her own body-sculpting dress to reveal lace garters. Higher her dress went. Eve’s eyes bulged and she practically drooled right then. A thick dildo hung from a harness around her hips. It was bigger than the one they normally played with and Eve’s pussy creamed at the mere thought of being stretched open by it. 

“I think you have a kink for being dressed up.” Villanelle took the cock in her hand and stroked the length of it. Eve tried to focus on her attention on Villanelle’s face but her eyes kept flickering down to watch as the blonde scooted closer before dragging the head of it up and down in Eve’s wetness. “Or rather, you have a kink for letting  _ me _ dress you up.”

Eve’s tongue flicked over her bottom lip and she tried to hold back the horny moan that tried to escape. “No, I don’t.”

Eve didn’t care about fashion like Villanelle did. Give her a t-shirt and chinos and she was the happiest girl on the planet. But Villanelle had picked the perfect dress that accentuated her body like nothing she’d ever seen. And it was true: Eve felt sexier than she had in a long time. 

“No?” Villanelle asked. Eve watched in absolute desire as the blonde’s head tilted downward and a string of saliva fell from Villanelle’s mouth onto both Eve’s pussy and the phallus lined at her entrance. She used her thumb to circle it around Eve’s clit. 

“Fuck.” 

It was the sexiest thing Eve had ever seen and her pleasure was only elevated when Villanelle fed the tip of her cock inside of her. 

“You don’t like being Daddy’s little Barbie?”

_ Well, when she put it  _ **_that_ ** _ way. _

“ _ Oh god. _ ” Eve’s legs lifted higher, her toes pointed and her greedy cunt practically suctioned in the next two inches of Villanelle’s dick. She lifted herself up onto her forearms to get a better look at it sliding further inside of her. 

“Hm?” Villanelle inquired, strumming Eve’s clit with her thumb. “You don’t like letting Daddy dress you up?”

She couldn’t lie. The feeling of the satin dress against her nipples was maddening. They were begging to be touched. Sucked. Bitten.

And Villanelle knew. She always knew what Eve needed. With her free hand, Villanelle released Eve’s tits from their prison and squeezed them roughly before pinching each nipple. The sensation went straight to her core and allowed Villanelle to push in just that much further and it felt like Heaven. Eve could feel her body trying to become accustomed to the size. 

“Yes.” She whispered. “More.”

“Yes?” Villanelle asked and pulled out only to push in more of her cock, but Eve’s hand came up to press against her abdomen. It was too much, so Villanelle pulled out just a bit but Eve shook her head. 

“No, no.” She groaned. “More. Please.”

Villanelle grinned. She really was such a good girl. Greedy little slut who took whatever Villanelle offered. Even if she knew she’d be walking funny the next morning. 

But Villanelle always gave her what she wanted. So she bore forward, bottoming out inside of Eve’s tiny cunt and then she just waited. 

And waited. 

With Villanelle’s nose at her neck, she felt a soft gust of air. A tiny chuckle before Villanelle pulled back slightly to look at Eve. “You smell so lovely, Eve.”

An almost imperceptible knit of Eve’s brows and a small whine. Somehow that was even better than being called a good girl. Her legs spread wider and Villanelle looked pleased.

But still, Villanelle waited, letting Eve get used to her cock because now she couldn’t control what she was going to do to the other woman.

And whispered the nastiest things in Eve’s ear. 

“..be Daddy’s little doll. Let me drape you in silks and satins from every country.” Her tongue dipped into Eve’s ear. “And then let me rip them off of you every night.”

A guttural moan came from deep within Eve’s throat and her fingers dug into Villanelle’s hips while her own pumped up once and circled. It was then that Villanelle knew she was ready to be fucked properly.

“Good girl.” She whispered and Eve could have come right there. The moment Villanelle sank deep inside of Eve, they both moaned loudly. Villanelle’s new toy, an expensive buy from an obscure shot in Paris, had a small vibrating piece that pulsated against her clit with each movement. With the way she was slowly fucking Eve, it was pure torture. 

But the last three days had been worse. Villanelle never realized just how affected she was by the mere presence of Eve. No matter how hard she tried to tamp down the savior kink she was slowly discovering within herself, Villanelle’s body just…  _ reacted _ . When she awoke to Eve’s curls across her face, or when Eve made her dinner or did that little scrunchy nose thing when she was laser focused on a case. She couldn’t stop the throb between her legs if she tried. Sex wasn’t the most important thing between them. No, there was so much more, but where words failed, it was how they communicated.

And god did Eve’s body speak to her-- if the wet noises coming from her pussy was anything to go by. Raised up on her knees, Eve’s right ankle on her shoulder, Villanelle held onto her hips as she slammed into the brunette. She took hold of the ankle, brought it to her mouth and kissed it softly: a strange, but welcomed contrast. Higher and higher, Villanelle kissed until she reached Eve’s cute little toes. She sucked one into her mouth and Eve’s nails were sure to leave crescent-shaped marks on either of Villanelle’s hips.

Villanelle pressed her thumb against Eve’s clit as she moved onto the next two toes, lavishing them with attention. The vibrations against her own pussy were getting more and more intense the faster she fucked Eve until she could feel herself reaching her peak. Villanelle dropped Eve’s ankle back onto her shoulder. Her head fell back, eyes closing.

“ _ Eve _ !” She called out. Her body fell forward, her hips still pumping on their own, working her through the wave of ecstasy. Firm leather against Eve’s clit and cock reaching uncharted depths, Eve’s hands fisted into the sheets, her back arched completely and she came.

“ _ Yes _ ,  _ god yes _ !” Eve sobbed. Literally. Tears ran down her cheeks at the intensity of her pleasure. 

They never made it to dinner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I had the hardest time trying to decide where to cut this chapter in half. this was the best part.


	6. Fucking Amsterdam

* * *

_“I have to leave town for work.”_

_Villanelle looked up from her computer and gave Eve an apologetic face that Eve was sure she’d learned from watching a film._

_“But I want you to come with me.”_

There were moments in Eve’s life when she was forced out of her own head and into the real world. When she had to be the grownup that made complicated decisions. That was one of them.

_“And what exactly would I do while you’re… working?”_

_“Shop. Sleep. Watch, if you’d like.”_

That had been three days ago.

And there Eve was, sitting in an Amsterdam cafe, sipping a black coffee and looking out across a canal, thinking. It was all she’d done since they’d arrived a day ago. She had told Carolyn she needed a few days off to follow up on a lead. It was granted, of course, as long as she brought back some results.

The flat where they were staying had a kitchen and two wet bars that were fully-stocked with anything a person could need.

“I take it this isn’t an Airbnb,” Eve said when they dropped their bags at the door. Villanelle hadn’t responded, simply smiled, and kissed Eve’s cheek. She’d been busy since then. Taking calls and checking her Macbook more often than she did at home. It was a weird feeling, knowing that Villanelle was about to kill someone. 

On the other hand, it excited Eve. It could be anyone she’d passed on the street, in the airport, at the coffee shop. Not that she cared. No, she most definitely did not care. Except... ever since Villanelle offered to let her watch, Eve had thought a lot about it. _Would it take the mystery out of it? Would it still make Eve tingle with anticipation to see Villanelle’s work in crime scene photos?_

_Better yet, would she delight in it, taking a sick pleasure in bearing witness to a crime that she was supposed to prevent?_

She sipped her coffee and sighed. This was ridiculous. She was sitting there second-guessing her own morals, and sure, they’d been a little ambiguous since she met Villanelle, but life was about change.

Eve sighed. 

Fucking Villanelle. 

Fucking Amsterdam. 

Eve knew what Villanelle was doing. Trying to pull her even deeper into her dark little world. And she thought Eve was just gullible enough to become complicit in the lifestyle of a murderess. 

_Watch, if you’d like._

Well, just fuck her.

Now, there’s a plan, thought Eve. Maybe then, Villanelle would understand that she didn’t always hold the reins. With a plan, and in a huff, she snatched her handbag from the back of the chair and set off toward the flat.

When she arrived, Eve could smell tea being cooked. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled, reminding her that the last real meal she’d eaten was… well, Villanelle. And that had been just past sunrise before Villanelle disappeared, leaving Eve to her own devices. She’d taken the day to shop and see the sights, ending at the coffee shop where none of the sweet pastries seemed appealing to her in the moment.

She stopped off in the bedroom, dropping her handbag onto the bed and slipping out of her clothes. Eve took a quick shower, washing the city from her hair and her body. She dried off, lotioned down, and slipped on a silk robe she’d brought. Just in case.

Truth be told, she’d felt silly packing it. This wasn’t a romantic vacation for them, really. It was business for Villanelle. But now that she’d resigned to shock Villanelle, the robe was perfect. 

She slipped on a few unmentionables and headed down to the kitchen. The blonde was beside the stove, slicing up something that Eve couldn’t see that would most likely go into the sizzling pan on the stove. As quietly as she could Eve tiptoed behind Villanelle and reached a hand up to tap her on the shoulder. But before her fingers could even make contact, Villanelle swiveled around and, in less time than it took for Eve’s heart to beat once, she held a kitchen knife against Eve’s throat while wrenching the other behind her back. Eve swallowed audibly and her look of terror mingled with arousal made Villanelle’s body react.

“You should not sneak up on people, Eve. It is dangerous.” Villanelle tapped the knife against her jugular.

“You shouldn’t point knives at people, it’s rude.”

Eve felt the knife being pressed a bit more firmly against her soft skin and she tried to slow her breathing. 

“Does this excite you as much as it excites me?” Villanelle murmured a hint of amusement in her tone. She knew the answer. And Eve knew that she knew. 

“Yes.” 

Villanelle released Eve’s arm, delighted when Eve didn’t move. “Let’s see how much, hm?”

Pulling Eve close, Villanelle froze for a split second. Villanelle looked down, a side smirk on her face. She looked up, just a little twinkle of surprise in her wide eyes. 

“Are you wearing it?”

An almost imperceptible nod. 

Villanelle grinned and shot forward, abruptly, roughly pressing her lips against Eve’s. 

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Eve had taken the knife from Villanelle and slammed it against the counter before whipping the blonde’s shirt over her head and yanking her pants down to her ankles. Villanelle allowed it all, cocking a brow and grinning down at the brunette. She spun them around and pushed Villanelle backward until her lower back hit the kitchen island. Eve lifted the petite blonde onto the counter with ease. 

She took one step back and slipped off her robe. No bra. Only panties and a life-like dildo protruding from the strap-on harness around Eve’s hips. Villanelle licked her bottom lip. Fuck, they didn’t have long. Dinner would burn, but she wished she could have stared at Eve like this forever. Villanelle reached a hand out for Eve and pulled her close. 

“I am so wet for you,” she murmured against Eve’s lips, proving it by pushing Eve’s hand into her panties.

“For me?”

Villanelle nodded. “Only for you.”

Eve kissed Villanelle. And didn’t stop kissing her as she took hold of her phallus, pushed the blonde’s panties to the side, and replaced her hand with it. Rubbing it up and down her wet slit, Eve coated the cock in Villanelle’s natural lubricant. Her hand fisted in shiny blonde hair and she held Villanelle’s head inches away from her own because Eve just _had_ to see the expression on her face when she pressed forward, feeding Villanelle’s cunt, inch by inch. And it was worth it. 

Her brows knitted together. Her lashes fluttered. Her lips parted and Eve could hear the faintest whimper that Villanelle tried to contain.

“I want to hear you,” Eve demanded.

“Fuck. M—.”

“Of for the love of—.” Konstantin’s voice said. Villanelle immediately leaned forward, shielding Eve’s upper body from him as best she could. Eve shoved her face into Villanelle’s neck, cheeks flushing. Villanelle put her hands on the cheeks of Eve’s ass, casually tapping a nonsensical beat against them as Konstantin raided the fridge for a snack. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, Konstantin. You will ruin your appetite.” Villanelle scolded, using one hand to gesture at the simmering dish on the stove. He ignored her as he stacked his arms full of treats.

“Kitchen is for eating. Not sex!”

“We’ll be eating soon enough. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Mouth and arms full of grapes, crackers, and cheese, Konstantin grumbled under his breath on his way back out of the room. When he was gone, they looked at one another and fell into a fit of giggles. Eve stood to her full height, changing the angle of the cock inside of Villanelle. It cut the younger woman off mid-giggle and the fire returned to her eyes. Her long legs wrapped tighter around Eve’s waist.

“No, don’t stop.”

She thought Eve was going to pull out. 

Eve’s hand wrapped around Villanelle’s throat. Villanelle’s unforgivingly quick reflexes forced her hand around Eve’s neck, pressing against the sides.

“Manners.” Eve managed to say. 

Villanelle smiled. “ _Please_ don’t stop.”

Eve dug the nails of her free hand into the soft skin at the small of Villanelle’s back for leverage. “Good girl,” she purred and pumped her hips upwards. The wail that Villanelle let out was unprecedented. Eve stored that away for a later date, circled her hips before slamming into her again, and watched Villanelle’s face twist with pleasure and pain. 

Yes!”

Eve’s grip on her neck slipped but Villanelle used the hand that was supporting her angle on the counter to readjust it. Through breathy moans and choked grunts of pleasure, Villanelle pressed down on the correct fingers, wordlessly teaching Eve how to choke her properly. It was weirdly romantic and only urged on Eve’s dedication to making Villanelle come. Eve’s hips hammered up and into Villanelle, the base of her cock slamming against both of their clits with every stroke. 

Villanelle gazed into her eyes, daring Eve.

 _It’s about to happen. Blink and you’ll miss it_ , her eyes said. 

And god, Eve did not want to miss it. And she wanted it so badly for Villanelle that, without thinking, she opened her mouth and listened to herself say, “Come on my cock.”

The eruption was instantaneous. Mouth open, loud moan wailing from her throat, and her head tossed back, Villanelle had never looked so… submissive. 

Eve stroked her through her orgasm, smiling when Villanelle’s hand slipped away from her neck and slapped against the counter in a vain attempt to ground herself. But the orgasm kept rolling through her. 

“Oh god!” Villanelle choked out, but she couldn’t manage to say what she needed. So she wrapped her leg tighter around Eve and circled her hips. Once. Twice. 

“You’re still—?” 

Villanelle nodded furiously, and Eve was so pleased that she was capable of doing this to her body. 

“Lie back.”

Villanelle dropped down onto the cold surface of the island. Eve pulled her to the very edge of the marble and pushed as deep as she could inside of Villanelle and rapidly flicked her thumb back and forth across Villanelle’s clit. 

The younger woman’s legs tensed. Her fingernails tried to dig into the countertop and Villanelle was pretty sure she saw planets exploding behind her eyelids as she was shot into outer fucking space. 

* * *

“Why do you have to kill this person? Whoever it is.” Eve asked as she watched Villanelle get dressed. A little black dress underneath an enormous dark salmon fur and a pale pink wig was her disguise tonight.

“He hurts teenage girls for fun. Videotapes it, and sells it to the highest bidder.”

“Why can’t you just leave a trail for MI-6 to find?”

Villanelle stopped dressing and gave Eve a once over as she gave herself to think of the best answer. “I know you do not dig too deep into these cases because you are afraid that I will be caught. And I appreciate it,” Villanelle slipped her feet into a pair of heels that Eve would have toppled over in, “but if you dug deep enough, you’d see that MI-5 and MI-6 are not innocent bystanders.”

Eve tried not to let her surprise cross her face, so instead, she pulled her knees up under the blanket and took her glasses off, changing the conversation to Villanelle’s favorite topic: Villanelle. “Who are you tonight?”

“Billie Marie Morgan,” Villanelle replied in an American accent. “Seventeen-year-old stripper just trying to make enough money to backpack through Europe with my friends and support my escalating cocaine habit.”

Eve would never stop being impressed with her.

* * *

When Villanelle returned to the flat at nearly one in the morning, she shook Eve gently until she woke up. Eve turned on her side and took in Villanelle’s smiling, blood-splattered face.

“All done?”

“Yes. Come take a shower with me.”

Eve pulled herself out of bed and allowed Villanelle to drag her to the bathroom. She pulled off her oversized shirt and panties, letting them fall beside Billie’s pink wig, and slipped into the steamy shower with her Villanelle. Eve washed Villanelle off, starting with the blood on her beautiful face and working her way down Villanelle’s entire body. She maneuvered her under the showerhead to wash all of the suds off, only to be pulled under the hot stream too.

Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve’s neck and rested her head there, leaving Eve to hold Villanelle’s waist tightly.

For the rest of the night, Villanelle didn’t say anything, save for Eve’s name and swear words as they made love until dusk crept over the Amsterdam skyline.

* * *

Monday morning came a lot quicker than Eve would have liked, but even as she strolled into the office, she felt like a new person. Carolyn weaseled her way into Eve’s office before the brunette could even sit her travel mug of coffee on her desk.

“I trust you saw the new crime scene photos?”

Eve looked down, handbag and computer case still in her hands. “I literally just got there.”

“They were sent to your email yesterday afternoon.”

“I was—.” Eve stopped. “I was following up on that lead.”

“And?”

“Dead end.”

“Better luck next time.” Carolyn tutted. “I have faith you can close then on by the holidays.”

 _Well, that makes one of us_ , Eve thought. 

“Check your email, and let me know your thoughts.”

“Will do.”

Eve sat down at her desk and sighed. She already felt her good mood wearing off. It was too much; trying to keep her boss happy while also keeping her girlfriend out of the dankest prison that Russia had to offer. When would it end? How would it end? Who was going to lay bleeding when it was all said and done?

Mood killed, Eve fired up her laptop and sorted through her emails, finding one from Kenny. He’d sent the crime scene photos from Villanelle’s latest kill and honestly, they weren’t as brutal as Eve had expected. To anyone else, it looked as if the portly man had decided to end it all and slit his wrists in the office of his strip club. 

But the next email was an article from a tiny, unknown publication by a journalist whom Eve had never heard of. 

_It appears the international slayings of businessmen and politicians, alike, have not ceased despite an arrest made last year._

Eve groaned. She couldn’t read anymore. Villanelle was making her look back, even if it was unintentional. They had to figure out a way to end this, once and for all. 

“By lunch time, Eve still hadn't a clue on how she would y’all to Villanelle about her work troubles. It wasn’t like Villanelle was going to stop killing until she finally rid the world of every pedophile-rapist-murderer. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Elena asked, sitting in front of Eve at their designated lunch table in the break room. 

“This… little shit is getting to me.” Eve said, pulling her lunch out of its container. A slip of paper fell out with it. She picked it up, read it and smiled briefly to herself. 

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes… no! She’s not my girlfriend.” God, that was too defensive.

_Relax, Eve._

“Yeah, besides, Eve already has a special friend.” Kenny reached forward and snatched the note from Eve’s hand. He read it quickly and then gave a dramatic, “Aww.”

“How many times do we have to tell you to stop taking things that don’t belong to you?” Elena chided, yanking the paper from his hand. 

“Yeah, Kenny!” Eve added, childishly.

Still, glancing at the paper, Elena distractedly inquired, “Eve, where did you say your lead took you this weekend?”

“I didn’t.”

“Hmm.”

After lunch, Elena did a little digging of her own. She waited until Eve was alone at the vending machine before approaching her. Elena cleared her throat loudly, getting Eve’s attention. She looked around, suspiciously and nodded her head toward Eve’s office. Brows furrowed in confusion, Eve followed her colleague into her office and shut the door behind her. When Eve turned around, Elena held up two pieces of paper. In her right hand was the poker night crime scene photo where Villanelle had left Eve a little love note.

_Darling Eve, I hope you haven’t forgotten about me._

In Elena’s left hand was the note Villanelle had tucked into Eve’s packed lunch.

_You, much like this weekend, are unforgettable._

“Now, I’m far from a graphologist, but even a layman can see that these two notes were written by the same person,” Elena said.

Eve’s heart had begun to beat a lot quicker than it had been before Elena shut the door. “That’s ridiculous,” Eve tried, and they both knew it was a terrible attempt at deflection.

“It would take Kenny half a second to track down any plane or train tickets and find any CCTV footage of you, so please don’t make me ask him.”

“Elena, I—.”

“Eve,” Elena interrupted, “are you fucking our assassin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more and more, I’m wanting their power balance to come through, just as it does on the show. I hope this is okay.


	7. Always Assume

Eve needed a drink. Or a good fuck. Or both.

_ Where are you? _

_ Cherry. _

_ Be there soon. _

The door of the bar slammed closed behind Eve. A few patrons looked up at her in brief annoyance before turning back to their dinner companions. Eve rolled her eyes when she saw only Nadia behind the bar.

“Where is Villanelle?”

“Hi, Eve. She is in the office. Gone on back.”

Not that Eve needed her permission. She headed back to Villanelle’s office in a huff. She pushed open the office door, shutting and locking it behind her. When she turned to face Villanelle, Eve watched as a dark brow raised in question, and amusement flashed across Villanelle’s face.  _ God, she was so beautiful. And fashionable. And sexy and—. _

“Did we have a meeting scheduled?” Villanelle asked, noticing the way Eve’s eyes darkened as they took in her outfit. Without a word, Eve crossed the room and dropped her handbag on a chair. She rounded Villanelle’s desk and fell to her knees. 

Deft fingers reached for the button on Villanelle’s pants. Villanelle’s hands captured Eve’s, holding them still and forcing the brunette to look up at her. There was a brief, silent conversation with the eyes. Villanelle wondered what was going on, and Eve wordlessly pleaded with Villanelle to just let Eve have this one thing that made her feel good: pleasing Villanelle.

“Please?” Eve whispered. Villanelle let go of Eve’s hands, giving her silent permission to do as she pleased.

* * *

Villanelle stroked Eve’s naked back softly. After Eve had given her the best head she had even received, Villanelle stripped her of her clothes, pulled Eve into her lap and made her ride her fingers until she couldn’t come anymore. Afterward, she kissed Eve deeply until the brunette made a soft whining sound before burying her face in Villanelle’s neck. That had been ten minutes ago.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

“Elena knows.” Eve’s mumbling was muffled against Villanelle’s skin.

“What?” Villanelle had heard her perfectly clear. But sometimes a girl just needed to make sure. 

“Elena. Knows.”

“How?”

“Your handwriting.”

Villanelle lifted her cheek from Eve’s shoulder and craned her neck to look at Eve’s face. “I am going to need a little more than two-word sentences, Eve.”

“She matched your handwriting from your note in my lunch to the note at the poker night crime scene.”

“Oh, for the love of--.” Villanelle sighed. “That will never hold up in court. What else does she have?”

“Her gut.”

Villanelle resumed stroking Eve’s back. “That will not hold up in court either.”

“It doesn’t matter. Carolyn is so desperate to close this case, what’s to stop yet from pulling a few strings and getting you convicted anyway? She did it before!”

“Mm.” Villanelle hummed in thought. “Do you want me to kill Carolyn and Elena?”

“What? No!” Eve exclaimed, sitting up, her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders. “You can’t just kill everyone.”

Bare tits in her face, Villanelle leaned forward and took one of Eve’s hard nipples into her mouth, sucking softly before releasing it with a pop. “You sure?” She switched sides, giving the other nipple the same attention. “Because your body seems to like the idea.”

“It does not.” Eve protested weakly. But she pushed her chest further into Villanelle’s face and her hips rolled once. Villanelle grinned as she moved upwards nipped at Eve’s throat. 

“Fine. I will not kill them.” Villanelle acquiesced. “Invite her to dinner.”

Eve pulled away to search Villanelle's face. “What?”

“Invite her to dinner,” repeated Villanelle. “Or I can invite her to dinner if you prefer.”

“For  _ what _ ?” 

“So she can see that I am a well-behaved killer.” 

“I don’t think you can charm Elena with a nice dinner and fancy wine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eve, of course, I can.”

Villanelle was capable of a lot, but Eve had serious doubts that Elena would willingly come to break bread with her. 

_ “Eve, she’s got you brainwashed. Are you burying evidence for her? Cleaning up crime scenes?” Elena asked, hands on Eve’s biceps. She quite literally wanted to shake some sense into Eve.  _

_ “God, no.” _

_ Well, except for the time she killed the Prime Minister, thought Eve.  _

_ “Elena, it’s complicated. Give me some time to explain—.” _

_ “Eve, there’s nothing to explain! She’s a murderer.” _

_ “You don’t know that!” _

_ “But you do! And we need to tell Carolyn!” _

_ “Then it will be your word against mine.” _

_ Elena sighed. Eve was right, of course. All she had was a note and a hunch. In this business, though, there were no coincidences. She knew as much. But without Eve’s corroborating statement, she really didn’t know much else. So, with a shake of her head and a sigh, Elena left Eve’s office after telling her, “You have forty-eight hours, and then I’m going to Carolyn.” _

“Hey,” Villanelle said, pulling Eve’s hands into her own and kissing her fingertips, “we will fix this, okay?”

Eve sighed. She had no idea  _ how _ without, but she would trust Villanelle’s process.

As for Villanelle, she didn’t really have a process. She was going to wing it. And whatever she was going to do, it would be with the theatrical flair that she used for all of her kills. Except this time, she would be killing Elena with kindness. 

* * *

“Elena?” A voice greeted. Elena looked up from scribbling notes to see the beautiful blonde woman that had paid Eve a visit months ago. Immediately, her hand went for the right drawer of her desk where her service weapon resided. 

“Please do not make a scene,” Villanelle said and pulled a face as if  _ she _ were the one being put out. 

“What do you want?”

“To talk.”

“The topic being?”

“Dinner.” Villanelle chirped and hopped up to sit on the opposite side of Elena’s desk. She reached inside of Elena’s pen cup, pulling out of her mail opener, grinning when Elena’s eyes shot down and bulged ever so slightly. “Don’t worry. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night after you picked up your Thai carryout.”

“Wh—? How did you—?”

“Always assume that I know everything.” The blonde casually mentioned as she started to pick her manicured nails with the mail opener. “Anyway, Eve and I would like to cordially invite you to dinner tonight. Are you free?”

“Invited to dinner or will I  _ be _ dinner?”

Villanelle grinned. “I am not a cannibal. And I don’t think Eve will be okay with a threesome, so no, you will not  _ be _ dinner.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think human flesh would be tasty.”

“No,” Elena huffed, “ _ why _ are you inviting me to dinner?”

She dropped the mail opener back into the pen cup. “Because I would like you to get to know me.”

“I know enough.”

Villanelle leaned over, resting a hand atop Elena’s notes, her voice quieting conspiratorially, “But you want to know more.”

Elena gulped. She wasn't wrong. The cop side of Elena’s wanted to arrest Villanelle, sure, but the profiler side wanted to know exactly what went on inside of Villanelle’s head. Why she did what she did. What she gained or lost. And it was the profiler that weighed heavier on her scale of justice and truth. 

“What time?” Elena asked.

“Seven-thirty,” Villanelle said, removing herself from Elena’s desk. “My driver Konstantin will come to pick you up.”

“What should I wear?”

“Not a wire.” Villanelle cheekily responded as she buttoned her blazer, slipped a hand into her pocket, and walked out of an office full of MI-5 and MI-6 agents. None of them the wiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fade to black scenes are weird. I don’t feel satisfied. do you?


	8. Dinner Party, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, thank you, thank you to duncabiscuit1 for the incredible art for this chapter!

“You are unbelievable!”

“Yes, I know. Thank you.” 

“That wasn’t a compliment, Villanelle.”

Villanelle shrugged a shoulder, turning back to the vegetables she was chopping up. “I think this will be good.”

“How?”

“You wanted someone to talk to about this. About us, and you thought Bill would be a little judgmental, so why not Elena?”

Eve squinted. “You just think she’ll be easier to charm because she’s a woman.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Eve, if I wanted it easy, I would have just used my tits on the young one who looks like he will come in his shorts if I so much as said hi.”

Eve thought for a moment. “Kenny?”

Villanelle shrugged again. “Sure. I just called him ‘man shorts’ in my head.”

Eve shook her head. “Okay, so let’s say Elena is even remotely okay with you being… you. She still has a legal duty to report _both of us_.”

“You are overthinking this and underestimating the value of your friendship. Elena loves you and if there is one thing I have learned about love is that it will make you do crazy things that you otherwise would never do.”

Eve wanted to believe it. She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Villanelle pick up the cutting board and use the knife to slide the veggies into a sizzling skillet. 

* * *

The doorbell rang while Eve was throwing on dinner-appropriate clothing. 

_“You cannot wear gym clothing to dinner, Eve. It is rude.” Villanelle had told her._

Villanelle opened the door and smiled broadly. “Elena

“What?” She chucked and held up both arms, one hand clutching a wine bottle. “Would you like to search me?”

Villanelle lifted her left hand and pressed it to Elena’s chest, palm splayed against her skin, and she pressed just enough for Elena’s back to slam, forcefully, against the wall. 

“Actually, yes,” Villanelle purred. Her right hand starts low, trailing up soft, dark skin. From her knee, up her thigh, teasingly pulling at the hem of Elena’s black dress, to the small curve of her hips and into the dip of her small waist. Villanelle’s eyes never leave Elena’s. Locked in a staring match with a skilled assassin, Elena swallowed harshly as she felt Villanelle hand cup over the swell of her breast. Involuntarily, her body arched toward the sensation and she actually blushed when she felt her nipples harden. 

Skilled, indeed. Villanelle had a way of seducing people who had absolutely no intention of being seduced. Maybe Eve was being hypnotized. 

One hand on the wall beside Elena’s head, the other dipped into the valley between her breasts and Villanelle gasped softly. A smirk formed across her face as she watched Elena’s eyes flicker with a modicum of untrustworthiness. And then Villanelle felt it. It was small, but it was there. 

“What do we have here?” She asked, rhetorically as she reached into the neckline of Elena’s dress, fingers brushing past warm skin and underneath the lace of her bralette. 

“Ah.” _Jackpot_ , Villanelle’s eyes read. She raised her brows, knowingly and tugged slightly until something gave way. she kept pulling upward until her hand cleared the dress and produced a tiny, black wire about five inches long. 

She gave Elena a tsk of disapproval and shook her head slightly. “I thought we agreed that wires were not to be worn at dinner.”

Elena could only stare at Villanelle, mouth ajar. Villanelle took a step back and grinned just as Eve began descending the stairs. Elena snapped back to reality and wondered if Villanelle had heard Eve approaching because she certainly hadn’t. In fact, the only thing Elena could hear was her heart thumping away and she could only focus on the fact that she had just been in a potentially dangerous scenario with a murderer and all she felt was… weirdly aroused?

Villanelle slipped the wire into the vase of flowers on the welcome table in the vestibule and Elena watched as her wire drifted to the water. 

“Elena, thanks for coming.” Eve greeted her. 

“Thanks for having me.”

Clasping her hands together, Villanelle sighed happily. “Shall we eat?”

* * *

Awkward. That’s the way dinner started. With the clinking of silverware against plates was the only soundtrack, Villanelle became annoyed because it was all so—.

“Boooring.” Villanelle sighed, dropping her fork onto the plate. 

“Villanelle.” Eve scolded. 

“What? Elena, you are sitting here with one of the most _sensational_ international assassins in the world and you are saying nothing. Not even about this delicious meal I have prepared for us.” Villanelle huffed.

Despite the tense situation, Eve found herself wanting to reach over and rub Villanelle’s hand reassuringly and then kiss away the adorable pout on her face.

“Sorry,” Elena said, clearing her throat. “I’m a bit overwhelmed by this. It’s not everyone one gets to sit across from a psychopath and ask them questions.”

Something that resembled annoyance flashed across Villanelle’s face. Eve caught it. Elena didn’t. 

“Psychopath is an ugly word.” Villanelle said. 

Elena looked to Eve who gave a slight shake of her head. 

“Then what would you call it?”

“Housekeeper. I clean the world of the disgusting filth who parade around as men.”

“You killed the deputy Prime Minister of Bulgaria.”

“Who was a pedophile that traded child pornography like currency.” Villanelle reminded her.

“So, then why won’t you just incapacitate them a little and leave some evidence then call the police?” Elena inquired.

“First, I think you misunderstand my job description.” Villanelle said. “I am not an international incapacitater. Second, why should I leave him to the mercy of the same people that he is trading child porn with?”

Elena’s brows furrowed as confusion shot across her face. Villanelle took a moment to read the expression and as she analyzed it, the blonde came to the conclusion that it was genuine. 

“There are cops, federal agents and even judges who are in on this.”

“So, the encrypted file that Kenny has been working on-?”

“Are encrypted IP addresses that he has to manually decrypt one-by-one to find out if we can even trace it back to one of these men.” Eve explained. “And because there are federal and intelligence agents involved, the encryptions are beyond anything Kenny has come up against.”

Elena leaned backward in her chair and reached for her wine glass. “Wow.”

“Exactly.”

“So, the people you work for,” Elena jutted her chin at Villanelle, “if they know about it, why can’t they just expose the entire scandal?”

In a voice deeper than her own, Villanelle mockingly said,“‘Hi, yes, this is the president of the international assassins club, we would like to report a ring of pedophiles and rapists and just overall disgusting men in your higher ranks’.” She waved a hand, dismissively. “Who is going to take the word of a group of killers for hire?”

“More importantly,” Eve added, “who is going to prosecute us? The same people we’re trying to get prosecuted?”

Villanelle looked at Eve, surprised. 

“What?”

The blonde rested an elbow on the table and pressed her chin into the palm of her hand, looking at Eve with a dreamy expression. “You said ‘we’.”

Eve tried to suppress a smile but she failed and wound up with the same dorky grin as Villanelle. In unison, they both leaned over to kiss the other and Elena watched the exchange intrigued. 

“Eve, I have to say I haven’t seen you like this with someone since—,” Elena made a face of contemplation, “actually I’ve never seen you like this. Not even with Niko.”

Eve gave Elena her undivided attention. “Probably because I’ve never been this happy before.”

“You’re… happy?”

“Yes.”

“With Villanelle?”

“Yes.”

Elena sighed and shook her head. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Villanelle wondered. 

“Fine what?” Eve asked. 

“Fine, how can I help?” Elena shrugged.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Elena’s departure, Eve sat in the middle of her bed in only her panties, while Villanelle wrapped red cotton rope around Eve’s wrists in an intricate pattern. 

“Where did you learn this?”

“Learn what?”

“I mean, did you read a “ _How To Tie Knots and Other BDSM Things_ ” book?”

Villanelle laughed and focused on her rope-tying. “Promise you won’t get jealous?”

Eve opened her mouth to promise, but something told her that it would be a promise she could not keep. Villanelle smirked, her hand coming up to grip Eve’s chin, lifting her head up. “Good girl.”

Eve creamed. 

“To be fair, though, I like a little jealousy. It keeps things exciting. Don’t you think?”

Eve didn’t respond. Not that she had to. She felt Villanelle moments before the blonde slipped behind her and pushed Eve’s hair behind her shoulder and kissed the soft skin she exposed. 

“Once upon a time, I knew a woman named Hélène…” Villanelle murmured in Eve’s ear. 

_Flashback, 6 years ago_

_“Do you know what I love the most about torturing you?” Hèléne asked, walking round her willing victim. She crossed her arms as she strolled leisurely around the blonde. In one hand, she held a small remote control with a single dial that had served one purpose. Pressing it against her lips, Hèléne came to stand in front of Villanelle. “Well? Do you?”_

_She couldn’t possibly expect Villanelle to answer. With her hands tied expertly behind her back, a silk scarf tied behind her head, soaked in saliva and tears, and her hair sticking uncomfortably to her face, Villanelle was straddling a Sybian machine that was vibrating furiously inside of her. She summoned all of her strength to shake her head ‘no’._

_Hèléne crouched before Villanelle and smiled. “I love that you’re a little whore that will take whatever sick pain I dish out because you think I’ll let you come if you do.” She stroked Villanelle’s face, effectively pushing some of the damp hair away. “But the best part is, deep,_ **_deep_ ** _down,” Hèléne pushed on Villanelle’s shoulders forcing her down and grinning devilishly when Villanelle cried out around the silk gag in her mouth, “you know I won’t. And yet, you take it anyway. Makes you wonder who the real masochist is here.”_

_Lovingly, Hèléne ran a hand down Villanelle’s cheek. Then she cocked her arm back and brought the palm of her hand roughly against Villanelle’s face in a resounding slap. Villanelle groaned and ground down against the vibrating machine. She rolled her hips only to be rewarded with another slap and then another. Tears fell down her face and sobbed around the scarf in her mouth, praying that Hèléne would not stop._

_“Look at you,” Hèléne pressed a kiss to Villanelle’s cheek. “So beautiful.”_

_The older woman tugged at the scarf until the wet material hung loosely around Villanelle’s neck. “Madame Hélène, s’il te plait!”_

_“No.” The blonde replied, smacking her young counterpart again. “Villanelle?”_

_“Oui?”_

_“Be a good girl and give me a show.”_

_“A s-show?”_

_“Yes. Show me how you would get yourself off if I weren’t here.”_

_End of flashback_

“And then I showed her how I—.”

“Okay!” Eve interjected. “Enough. I get it.”

Villanelle looked down at Eve and smiled. “Jealous.”

“I’m _not_ jealous.”

Villanelle pressed one knee into the mattress and leaned over until her face was a few inches from Eve’s. “Let’s play a game.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm.... I wonder how dinner ended with Elena? 🤔😈 guess you’ll have to wait and seeee!


	9. All Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to bring back the spreader bar, so here we are.

* * *

_ Previously: Villanelle pressed one knee into the mattress and leaned over until her face was a few inches from Eve’s. “Let’s play a game.” _

* * *

Eve gulped. “What kind of game?”

“A fun one.”

“Fun for whom?”

Villanelle stood to her full height and smiled. Eve was just the right combination of terrified and excited. 

“For the both of us,” the blonde replied. “You managed to get Elena on our little team of misfits, and I think that deserves a reward. Don’t you?”

Still a bit apprehensive, Eve nodded her head. Still kneeling in the middle of the bed, her hands tied expertly with silk rope, Eve watched as Villanelle paced back and forth in front of her. 

“We should each get to choose a toy of our choice. One that brings me pleasure and one that pleases you, no?”

Eve nodded again. “Yes, please.”

“Good girl.”

Eve’s pussy clenched deliciously. 

“What would you like?”

Eve wracked her brain, trying to think about all of the toys they’d used thus far and which one brought her the greatest pleasure. There was the anal plug that made her realize that double penetration could be euphoric. Then there were the various sizes of strap-ons that Villanelle used on her and vice versa. Of course, she remembered the cat o’ nine tails whip that left pretty little marks on her ass. Vibrating Ben Wa balls that had made her orgasm violently in a restaurant with Villanelle’s friends around. Oh god, the double-sided dildo that made both she and Villanelle come together. 

Nothing made her come as hard as the Hitachi wand pressed between Villanelle’s body and her own. 

It had been the ultimate orgasm that led to her first sub drop. That wasn’t a happy memory, but Eve remembered just how good she felt before it happened. She then decided that she needed to have a positive memory to follow this time.

“The Hitachi wand, please.” 

Villanelle turned, blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she made her way to the walk-in closet. She disappeared inside as Eve knelt diligently on the bed. Eve didn’t dare move an inch. She was excited to see what Villanelle would choose and she was rewarded for her patience with a dazzling smile from the blonde as she finally exited the closet in nothing more than her bra, panties, and the heels she’d worn to dinner. She pulled her arms from behind her back and revealed her two items. The first was Eve’s choice: the Hitachi wand. 

The second was Villanelle’s: the spreader bar.

Eve’s lips parted. Lashes fluttered. 

Villanelle grinned as she made her way to a salivating Eve. 

“Lie down.”

Eve did as she was told and she watched in fascination as Villanelle quickly fastened her ankles into the soft, leather cuffs of the spreader bar. Villanelle then grabbed hold of the titanium bar in the dead center and pressed the small button there that released another three inches of the bar, effectively spreading Eve’s legs apart. Crossing one arm over the other and taking hold of the bar with both hands, Villanelle used her strength and speed to flip Eve onto her stomach. 

“Hands,” commanded Villanelle. 

Eve maneuvered until she was able to slip her hands between her body and the bed, bending at the knees as best she could until her bound wrists poked through to Villanelle. Ass up in the air and face smashed against the duvet, Eve very nearly came when Villanelle slipped tiny carabiners between the loops of ropes that tied her wrists together and attached them to the spreader bar. 

Her pussy was on full display for Villanelle to use as she saw fit and Eve was suddenly filled with a sense that she’d picked the wrong toy. 

“I like to call this game ‘Nonstop Rewards’.” Villanelle’s knee pressed into the mattress and she ran a hand across Eve’s ass and up her spine. 

_ What? What did that mean? _

“That means,” Villanelle said as if she could read Eve’s mind, “that you will get to come,” the warmth of her body pressed against Eve’s back and she whispered the end of her thought in Eve’s ear, “over and over and  _ over _ .”

Eve shivered. 

“And you will say thank you every time you do.” She spanked Eve’s ass once. “Understood?”

“Yes!”

Eve didn’t need to see Villanelle’s face to know she was smug. She could tell her girlfriend was enjoying their little game by the way she made a show of plugging in the Hitachi wand and dropping it on the bed in full view of Eve’s eyes. 

Without any hesitation or warning from Villanelle, Eve whimpered loudly as both cheeks of her ass were squeezed roughly and Villanelle’s covered center was pressed against it. 

“I don’t think I will be able to keep you in this position without fucking you properly.” Villanelle’s hands trailed upwards to Eve’s hips and she pulled back a few centimeters before pushing back into Eve in a gentle thrusting motion. Biting her bottom lip, Villanelle did it once more and Eve could tell she was considering a strap. 

“But first,” Villanelle announced, “a taste.”

_ Oh fuck _ . She settled in as much as she could with the spreader bar there and promptly slipped her tongue inside of Eve’s pussy. Eve’s toes curled in delight and her eyes closed as she savored the sensation. Villanelle tongue-fucked her slowly, dipping down to capture Eve’s clit in her mouth. She sucked gently for a few moments, just enough to make Eve push backward to get more of the feeling. 

Villanelle wanted Eve  _ soaked _ . And she got her wish the moment she slid her middle finger as deep inside of Eve as she could go while simultaneously flicking her tongue around Eve’s clit. 

“Fuck yes!”

It seemed like that’s what Villanelle had been waiting for because before Eve knew it, she heard the buzzing of the Hitachi wand mere seconds before she felt the sinful vibrations against her cunt. 

“Oh god yes.”

“Hold it.” 

Eve took control of the toy, holding it exactly where she needed it to get her off. It was hard with her hands bound, but it added an element of sexiness that Eve loved and Villanelle was pleased with Eve’s efforts. So much so that she dismounted the bed, watching for a few moments as Eve humped her Hitachi wand in earnest. Villanelle rounded the mattress and came to sit at the headboard, spreading her legs wide. She lifted Eve’s head by her hair with one hand and pulled her panties to the side with the other. Eve didn’t need to be told what to do. She dove right into Villanelle’s pussy, licking her from top to bottom and then back again. 

They moaned in unison and just before it happened, Eve lifted her head, pleading, “May I come?”

In her throes of pleasure, Villanelle nodded frantically and pushed Eve’s head back down to where she needed it. Eve quickly wrapped her lips around Villanelle’s clit and moaned gutturally ‘thank you’ against Villanelle’s cunt. The vibrations from the sound sent shockwaves through Villanelle’s pussy and her legs lifted off of the bed. Her eyes closed and her hips circled. If Eve kept doing that thing with her tongue, Villanelle would arrive just in time to—.

“Oh god, yes, Eve! Right there!” Villanelle chanted the words “don’t stop” until they didn’t even sound like words anymore and  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ , she was coming hard. 

And that pushed Eve over the edge again, orgasming seconds after Villanelle. 

“Thank you!” Eve cried out once more. 

That seemed to give them both a second wind because Eve redoubled her efforts to make Villanelle come again, refusing to budge even as Villanelle tried to push her mouth away from her sensitive pussy. All she could do was give in to the euphoria and grip the sheets as she shrieked to the high heavens. 

Eve’s body was tightening once again. The vibrating toy between her legs was beginning to feel heavy in her hands but she was so  _ so _ close to her third orgasm: the one that normally made her want to sleep soundly afterward. She had a sneaky suspicion that it would be a long while before she was able to rest. 

Especially when Villanelle’s hands found her face again, feet planted firmly against the mattress and she lifted her hips off of the bed to fuck Eve’s mouth properly. Eve shook her head from side to side as she tongue kissed Villanelle’s entire pussy. That was exactly what Villanelle needed because her entire body pulled tautly but her hips kept pumping. She couldn’t even form words. Her mouth was slack and her eyes were wrenched shut and the only way Eve knew she was coming was from the loud cry of relief as it washed over her.

“Fuck I love your mouth,” panted Villanelle. She scrambled into a sitting position, kissing Eve sloppily before murmuring, “Come for me. It is what you do best.”

Eve moaned and nodded into the next kiss and she could feel how desperate her body was to obey the request. Villanelle pulled back to stare into Eve’s eyes. “Look at how beautiful you look when you’re about to come. Such a good girl.”

Eve released a choked sob and her eyes closed. She just needed a little extra push over the edge. She needed Villanelle to say it. 

“My good little slut.”

_ Yes! _

That was it! Eve. Was.  _ Gone _ . 

And when she finished coming, she dropped the Hitachi wand, panted an exhausted ‘thank you’, and then rested her head against Villanelle’s lap as she tried to rest for just a bit. 

“Who said you could stop?”

“Vill—.”

“Pick it back up.”

“I can’t.”

Villanelle didn’t believe that for one second. “Pick it up or I will do it for you.”

Eve tried but the toy fell out of her shaking hands. So Villanelle did it for her. 

She rounded the bed once more, unhooking Eve’s hands from the spreader bar. “Hands towards the headboard. Eve pulled her hands back up and stretched them towards the headboard. It felt good to relieve her aching muscles. Villanelle situated the wand on the bed underneath Eve before she pushed Eve’s ass downward until she was flat on her stomach. Eve cried out as the vibrating felt amplified against her incredibly sensitive clit. Still, she couldn’t stop the embarrassing way that her hips jerked and humped against the bed as her body responded to the stimulation. 

“Look at you. Three orgasms and your greedy little cunt just wants more,” Villanelle taunted and Eve’s face flushed red against the sheets. 

She wasn’t wrong. 

Eve felt Villanelle’s body against her own again, the blonde’s mouth at her ear. “I wonder how well you would take it with my cock deep inside of you.”

“Ohhh god please!” Eve begged. 

Villanelle tsked in her ear. “How can I say no to those manners?”

Eve’s perspiring back felt cool when Villanelle detached from it. She tried to focus on what Villanelle was doing behind her, but the idea of being fucked while the Hitachi wand tortured her made Eve come just a little. It was a tiny orgasm that didn't even count because she knew a bigger one was on its way, so she didn’t bother to say thank you to Villanelle for that one. 

Eve felt the bed dip again. The spreader bar was adjusted so that her legs closed just a bit. Villanelle’s knees dropped onto either side of Eve and she felt a heavy, stiff weight drop onto her ass. 

“Check in with me. What color are we on?”

“Green,” Eve responded. 

_ So fucking green. _

Villanelle smirked. “Good. Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Eve confessed. “Please!”

It was music to Villanelle’s ears. She took hold of her phallus, teased it up and down Eve’s wetness, and then slipped only the head of it inside. Eve sobbed her gratitude as Villanelle slipped further and further inside. With her hands still bound and her legs spread only enough for Eve to feel every inch of pleasure, she had no choice but to simply—.

“ _ Take it _ ,” Villanelle purred. “You deserve it.”

Villanelle pulled out and then pushed back in. Out and in. Giving Eve every inch before taking it away once more while pushing Eve’s core harder against the wand beneath her. It was too much. 

And not enough. 

And  _ fuck _ Eve was coming  _ again _ . She stuttered out a polite word of thanks just before she felt Villanelle wet thumb slide into her asshole. Her eyes rolled up and she tried scurry away from the evil little blonde behind her, but her efforts were futile. All Villanelle did was fuck Eve into the mattress with a punishing rhythm that had the brunette crying out to an unknown deity. 

“Why are running, sweet Eve?” Villanelle asked as she reached forward to grab Eve’s wild, damp curls. She bottomed out inside of Eve’s pussy, forcefully arching Eve’s back so she could dip her tongue inside the brunette’s ear. 

“ _ It… feels… too… good _ ,” Eve managed between each thrust of Villanelle’s faux cock. 

“All I want is for you to feel good,” Villanelle told her. Eve mewled softly from the back of her throat and Villanelle exhaled a laugh. 

Eve still couldn’t believe that being fucked by an international assassin was what really got her off. The woman had killed dozens, if not hundreds of people. In all different ways. What was worse was that some of her bloodiest kills, she’d dedicated to Eve. And here she was being double penetrated by the very same woman who could snap her neck at any moment. The thought sent goosebumps across Eve’s and her cunt choked Villanelle’s cock in a vice-like grip. 

She was really just a hairline of a boundary away from becoming Villanelle’s next victim. And how would she do it? Death by orgasm? Maybe a knife to Eve’s throat. Asphyxiation?

Fuck, that was a thought. 

“Choke me.”

Villanelle was happy Eve couldn’t see her eyes widen in surprise. Much to her credit, she only faltered for a split second before she released Eve’s hair and encircled her hand around the older woman’s neck. She pressed her thumb deeper into Eve’s ass, wiggled it wickedly and then jerked her hips in quick successions which caused the Hitachi wand to move ever so slightly until it was directly against the most sensitive area part of Eve’s clit. 

Eve’s orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks forcing the air out of her lungs. She could barely breathe and not because of Villanelle’s hand around her neck. Her entire body vibrated with pleasure and it was overwhelming.

And then she free fell into darkness. 

Literally. 

She awoke moments later to her body still in post-climax shock, shaking. Villanelle was beside her, dabbing her forehead and temples with a cold compress. It felt lovely against her feverish skin. 

“W-what—?” Eve tried. 

“You went vasovagal,” Villanelle confirmed. “But it is nice to see those eyes again.”

Eve managed a small smile. “Did I scare you?”

“I do not scare very easily, but you did have me a bit worried. How do you feel now?”

“Like jelly.”

“Good. Let us get some sleep.”

Villanelle dropped the compress onto the nightstand and snuggled up to Eve. Wrapped in Villanelle’s arms, the blonde’s fingers stroking Eve’s back, Eve managed to murmur one final “thank you”, before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
